


Eight-ball

by purplesk



Series: 警探系列 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>八號球，一顆星中袋入洞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The third girl

**Author's Note:**

> 警探!Erik 與 犯罪心理學教授!Charles
> 
> 因為很喜歡CM，所以想寫關於Profile相關的文，也因此買了好幾本類似的書回來啃。  
> 怎麼樣也沒想到，居然最後寫了兩篇警探Erik。XD"
> 
> 我以前曾經想過如果要寫警探的故事，要寫五部，不過這是自己的原創故事VC的架構。  
> 現在我確實寫了警探故事，不過是寫在EC同人裡。  
> 不確定總共要寫幾部，但目前確定要寫第三部了，現在警探Erik第三部一直都在構思及規劃中(這中間出現太多讓我分心的梗了)  
> 希望能早日送上第三部！

　　那位女孩如同洋娃娃般被小心翼翼地擺放在夜深人靜的公園的盪鞦韆上。

　 **這是第三個了。** Erik想著，並不自覺地握緊了筆，因握力過大的關係，筆似乎發出細微的脆斷聲響。他深呼吸，試著將自己湧出的憤怒壓抑到胃袋深處，即便他腦中正瘋狂地想把做出這種驚世駭俗的事的人揪出來千刀萬剮一番。

　　他越過現場正在收尾採驗工作的鑑識人員，站在已經失去生命氣息的冰冷軀體面前。跟之前那兩位女孩一樣，這次的女孩同樣被精心打扮，柔順服貼的秀髮、精緻的妝容、閃爍著水晶光彩的耳環、珍珠項鍊以及華美的如迪士尼公主才會穿的華麗洋裝。她低垂著頭，雙手繞過身體兩側的燙鞦韆鐵鍊，雙手交疊，優雅地放在大腿上。粉色的指甲油襯托她白皙纖長的手指。

　　Erik的視線往下挪移——是的，跟前兩位女孩一樣——她沒有腳。腳踝以下什麼都沒有。

　　現場沒有大量的血跡，看來她是在別處遭遇了如此可怕的傷害後才被搬來這裡。Erik用被自己捏斷的筆輕輕地撩起女孩的洋裝裙擺，為要看仔細斷肢處的傷口，血腥味撲鼻而來，即便斷肢已經做了最初步的包紮處理，那些捆住斷處的白色繃帶也早已染血，猩紅一片。

　　抬眼——Erik現在才意識過來自己正蹲著——他的視線方巧與女孩低垂的、失焦且角膜表面出現皺褶，有局部混濁的雙眸交集。

　　 **該死的。** 他暗忖著，上下臼齒稍微用力咬了咬。倏地，他站了起來，轉身離開棄屍現場。

　　

　　※※※

　　沒有人來認女孩的遺體。因為連她的家人都不知道她去了哪裡？失蹤多久？更遑論慘遭毒手。

　　這三個女孩都一樣，雖然來自不同的州但都是來到紐約這亂七八糟的地方，並且她們的工作性質相去不遠——文雅一點的修辭會稱呼她們為性交易工作者——同時，她們的職業遊走在社會邊緣，使得她們人際關係複雜、進出NYPD頻繁，並且無論是經濟、生活甚至是健康都沒有保障。沒有人真正地關心過她們，因此，她們也是心懷不軌的人最容易下手傷害的對象。

　　她們失蹤多久？最後一次是誰看到她們？她們的人際關係如何？這段時間有人曾經並非因為工作的關係而聯繫她們嗎？眾多問題纏繞著Erik，他想知道答案、也試圖踏破皮鞋一一走訪，可惜沒有人願意透露過多資訊。大多數的回覆皆是『我不清楚。』、『我跟她不熟。』、『我不是她朋友。』、『什麼？她出事了？』、『我不知道。』

　　令人傷感又煩躁的千篇一律。

　　而更讓Erik心浮氣躁的則是由於NYPD每天都有數十件至百件的各式案件要處理，謀殺案雖然依舊是首要處理的急件，但連續殺人案已多到無法讓一般的謀殺案擠到同一水平線上。況且如果再加入各種不同勢力瓜分警力支援以及將被害者的背景列入考量，即便現在手上這樁八成是連續殺人案的案件都要被排到較後的順序調查。正因死者的社會地位低微外加警力日趨漸少，上頭並不希望大夥花太多時間在這案件上。但如大海裡的鯊魚聞到血腥味就蜂擁而上的媒體倒是寫出了驚世駭俗、引起些許恐慌的報導。

　　Erik並不想擔憂那些，面對大眾的事他不喜歡也不怎麼擅長，交給其他人去滅火即可。他承認或許這是一種變相的強迫症，但他就是不喜歡連死者、案件都被貼上標籤、帶著明晃晃的歧視眼光被當皮球丟來踢去。

　　坐在桌子上，他獨自一人面對板子上的被害者的照片、資料，站起，把手上這張最新的被害者的大頭照也貼上。他多看了那女孩一眼，漂亮的金髮、天空色的藍眼睛、甜美笑容，這些只能永遠被存檔在相片裡頭。Erik不會過度同情或者放置多餘情感在被害者身上，他只是在心中嘆了口氣，接著他開始書寫此次被害人資料於白板上。

　　

　　「咖啡？」

　　

　　Erik的思緒及動作被打斷，他快速轉身，像突然被入侵地盤卻沒察覺敵方來襲的粗心野獸一般以凶狠的眼神做亡羊補牢。踏入空間的入侵者似乎已經見怪不怪，反倒笑了出來。

　　

　　「呃，好啊，謝謝。」像是確認入侵者是友非敵後，他的肩膀微微放鬆了些，但轉過身去繼續面對白板續寫著未完的單字。

　　「Sean和Alex呢？」她信手撥了撥散亂於桌面上的文件好清出一點空間讓她擺放馬克杯。

　　「被調走了，皇后區的電鋸分屍案有新的進展，現在急需人手。」

　　

　　即便Erik口吻似乎是事不關己的隨口回應著，但Moira依舊聽得出來Erik的苦悶，尤其自己手上案件有新的被害者時，原本在此小組中的人手卻被調到別的專案小組，只因為另一個小組的最新受害人是某位國會議員的遠房親戚。

　　

　　「所以剩下你跟我？」

　　將白板筆蓋蓋上，他道：「不是剩下，是只有我們。」糾正，有那麼點嚴肅的德國味道。

　　

　　變態且愛將死者變裝的性交易工作者連續殺人案，現在就只有Detective Erik Lehnsherr及其同伴Detective Moira MacTaggert兩名警探來做追蹤調查，當然還有幾名其他員警能幫忙，只是人數少的可憐。

　　Erik不大想花時間對這種官僚制度的腐敗大放厥詞，與其在這裡漫罵上頭的人腦袋裝些什麼，不如把力氣省下來把這些令人頭痛的兇手繩之以法。反正現在就剩下兩個人，要怎麼玩上面的人也都會睜隻眼閉隻眼。轉身，他瞅了一眼咖啡，在準備拿起馬克杯之前，他像想到什麼似的雙眼炯炯地盯著Moira，後者一臉疑惑並無力的解釋自己沒有在咖啡裡頭投毒。

　　

　　「妳有申請嗎？」

　　

　　不在意料之中的問題，Moira一方面覺得好奇，另一方面則更困惑了。

　　

　　「申請什麼？」她試著反問。

　　「BAU啊！」他理所當然地說著，「難道妳沒遞文件跟他們申請協助調查？」皺眉。

　　「喔，親愛的！」Moira像是聽見自己疼愛的幼子說出了早熟卻不切實際的言談，她溫柔婉轉地解釋著：「全美國有幾組BAU啊？他們堆積的案件搞不好連他們都不願意去點數，況且全國各地都在跟他們申請協助調查，BAU即便有三頭六臂，他們也不會受理我們這種紐約街頭上的、雖然很變態但可能是瘋子做的案件。」

　　「所以就繼續放任瘋子殺人，反正這瘋子怎麼胡亂殺人也不會威脅到他們。」嘲諷地說著，他本來就沒對這步棋有太多的期望，破案還是得靠警察自己到處奔走，什麼罪犯側寫、犯罪心理的都只是學術上的東西而已。

　　

　　看著手上那杯黑色液體，Erik想著，其實他並非否認行為分析學不是科學、也非埋怨Moira沒有提出申請或是BAU是否受理，他只是覺得，有股說不出的苦悶。

　　放下咖啡——他連啜一口都沒有。Erik決定去法醫那裡問問看解剖的狀況如何？希望不要連解剖屍體還要以案件優先次序來決定——雖然不無可能。

　　

　　「Erik！」她開口喚住拿起西裝外套準備離去的男人，「我是沒辦法真的找一組BAU來，但我有認識懂這方面知識的人。」

　　

　　男人停下動作，忍下想要吐槽的衝動，暫且聽聽同伴有什麼奇妙的想法頂多耽誤幾分鐘去看屍體解剖而已，也不是什麼損失，況且，Erik有點好奇Moira會說出什麼讓他可能會大笑三聲的有趣建議。

　　

　　「是哥倫比亞大學心理系的教授，他專門研究犯罪心理學的。」

　　

　　Erik挑眉，此動作有多重意味。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier.」Moira眨了眨眼，「我們或許可以去問問看他的意見！」


	2. Professor Charles Xavier

　　Erik把錯誤怪在昨天那瓶威士忌上。

　　他揉了揉太陽穴，難以置信現在自己居然站在哥倫比亞大學的校區內。Moira開著車一路上不知道在碎唸什麼，Erik一句都沒聽進去——因為酒精作用他腦子暫且無法準確地接準、校正某思考迴路，導致他現在像隻乖順的綿羊一般跟在Moira身後，亦步亦趨。

　　Erik記得昨天自己抽起西裝後以一種相當不屑的態度離開Moira的視線範圍，對於後者提出的建議，他興趣缺缺，況且，對一個非警界人士提起案件內容是相當不恰當的行為。他還記得Moira不知哪裡來的衝勁和韌性居然跟在自己身後想方設法說服自己答應這個建議，並且連在停屍間內她仍然滔滔不絕。最後變成Moira和法醫閒聊起這位心理系大學教授曾經當過哪些專案小組的顧問，撇下Erik一人孤單地與死者共處。

　　三具屍體都沒有找到死者的雙腳。她們猶然如古堡裡四處飄盪的無腳遊魂、又像安徒生童話裡穿著被詛咒的跳舞紅鞋、不得不承認自己的罪過、並讓劊子手砍跺掉雙腳的小女孩。

　　 **被詛咒的紅鞋子。** Erik看見那三名死者穿著美麗的洋裝卻痛苦地在地上爬著，裙襬末端被沾染上了絳紅色，隨著匍匐前進而拖曳出血腥痕跡。她們朝著Erik所站之處爬來，Erik想躲開，雙腳卻彷彿生了根，被死死地、牢牢地釘在原地無法動彈。她們越靠越近，恐懼感從胃底深處如海洋的泡沫浮出。一位女孩抬頭望向Erik，Erik認不出那張臉，隱約覺得她很像最後一名被害者，她的臉模糊並且從眼角處流出紅色的眼淚，紅色的水痕爬滿她整張臉蛋，看起來相當駭人。她張嘴，像開口說話，Erik卻無法讀出她的唇語。低頭，他發現另外兩名女孩已經爬到他腳邊，其中一位伸了手正要抓住Erik的腳……

　　他整個人彈了起來！不確定自己是否有尖叫，或是大吼。Erik感覺自己的衣服被汗水涔涔弄濕，他離開床舖，走到浴室，對著洗臉台的鏡子看著還帶著些許驚恐神情的自己，打開水龍頭，他沖洗了臉，並決定順便沖個澡、喝點酒再試著入睡。

　　結果一不小心居然喝了半瓶威士忌。夜晚後半段確實不再作夢，但早上起來就相當痛苦。

　　Erik沒有答應Moira要讓那名非警界人士的大學教授攪混到案子裡，但正因他沒有直接的拒絕，外加Erik今天意外柔順地任Moira載他去大學找這名所謂的顧問，所以，現在Erik正走在校園中，並且他現在才注意到有幾名青春洋溢的女學生正朝著自己使眼色。

　　他想起手上案件的死者們。她們也相當年輕，記得分別是二十一歲、十九歲和二十二歲。年齡正好與這些活力四射、熱情奔放的大學女生們差不多。

　　

　　「嘿，別發呆啊！」

　　

　　轉首，Erik證實了酒精會造成記憶障礙。他不知道自己幾時走到了建築物內，並且正與Moira雙雙站在一間研究室的門外。Erik把主導權丟給Moira，反正他現在沒心情也沒心思去跟一個位高權重且可能是個腦滿腸肥、倚老賣老的高齡學者對話。

　　他們踏進研究室後，看見的是一名帶著眼鏡且看起來相當害羞靦腆的高瘦年輕人，Moira解釋他們與Professor Xavier有約，年輕人說教授還在上課，先請他們稍等，接著年輕人離開，可能是去倒茶、咖啡或者繼續忙自己的事情吧！

　　年輕人前腳才剛走，研究室的門又被打開，這次進來了一個抱著一大疊資料夾、精裝書並且這些紙張擋住了來者的視線，來者不小心踢到桌腳，整個人往Erik的方向撲倒過去。

　　再一次的，酒精作用讓平常手腳敏捷的Erik來不及閃躲或是在對方整個人摔下來之前將他扶好，整個畫面滑稽地就像電影的搞笑花絮似的，那個抱一大疊資料進來的人，整個人分毫不差、相當精準地倒在Erik身上。文件、書籍跌落在彼此之間、沙發上、地板上。

　　Erik無奈又不悅地撥開坍倒在自己臉上的書，瞧見倒在自己身上的冒失鬼看起來相當尷尬且笑著賠不是。Erik盡可能耐著性子把散在彼此四周的紙張、書籍撥開，並伸出手把這名冒失鬼給撐起來——後者似乎忘記自己正相當沒有禮貌地倒在別人身上，居然還跟坐在Erik旁邊的Moira打招呼。

　　在心中翻了個白眼後，Erik突然發現這位Professor Xavier居然有兩名年輕的助教，看來Professor Xavier不是相當有名就是學校給他的資金夠多。這名年輕的冒失鬼站起來後繼續跟Moira閒聊著，Moira也相當開心地繼續跟對方交談，兩人完全把Erik放置在一旁，Erik雖然滿腹不悅，但還是蹲了下來開始收拾方才那場災難引起的混亂，他將文件、紙張及書籍收好，放在桌上後，打算出去外頭走走等Professor Xavier回來後再進來這研究室。

　　才起身就聽到Moira開口喚著自己。

　　

　　「Erik，這位是Charles Xavier，Charles，這是Erik Lehnsherr。」

　　

　　年輕人轉頭，朝自己甜甜地笑了笑，說著：「Hi，我是Charles，不好意思剛才跌在你身上還讓你幫我撿東西，謝謝你！」

　　

　　不知怎地，Erik突然有股想在對方臉上揍一拳的衝動。

　　

　　※※※

　　

　　「妳是說BAU沒有受理？」

　　「她根本沒有向BAU提出申請。」Erik啜了口真正的助教幫他倒的茶水，與此同時，他接到Moira惡狠狠的一抹瞪眼。

　　「不過就算有提出申請，也要等BAU審核過了才可能來協助調查。」傳說中的Professor Xavier一邊翻著文件一邊笑盈盈地說著，「我認識的在BAU工作的人他們手上案件多到爆炸，就算想要動用交情請他們幫忙也相當困難。」

　　「再多死幾個女孩或許BAU就會有興趣了。」Erik依舊諷刺地說著，「喔，當然，前提是這段時間最好不要出現像皇后區的電鋸分屍案那樣的死者，或許我們會有希望申請到BAU的協助調查。」

　　

　　Erik站了起來，他不大想再繼續待在所謂的心理學教授的研究室裡，一方面他還有一點頭疼，另一方面他想儘快去詢問死者身邊的人任何不管跟案情是否相關的線索。與其耗在此地跟年輕的教授閒話家常或是嘲諷制度不公，不如快馬加鞭進行案件的搜索、偵辦。再者，其實Erik承認他對於所謂的『Profile』並沒有什麼興趣也不大信任。

　　並非否認『Profile』的精準，而是它雖然暫且被稱做科學但畢竟尚未相當準確，它只是個參考、是個工具、主要目的是幫助偵辦人員將嫌疑犯的範圍縮小，真正要抓到兇手的，還是得靠扎實的團隊合作、警察之間的忙碌奔波及民眾的配合。『Profile』也有出錯的時候，只是BAU鮮少承認。

　　

　　「Mr. Lehnsherr，請問你昨晚喝了多少？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「威士忌啊，不可能是啤酒吧。」年輕的教授笑了笑。

　　「你是怎麼……」

　　「當然不是靠嗅覺，如果你身上還殘留酒精飲品的味道，我想跟你一起從局裡開車過來的Moira會比我更快知道，但從她現在皺眉頭的表情看來她並不知道你昨晚喝了多少，對吧？」頓，像思考又像是正在讀取資料似的，年輕的教授漾出笑，接著說：「Mr. Lehnsherr你未婚、有一點潔癖但你有養寵物，所以你獨居、你重視穿著、定期健身、是右撇子還有……嗯……你開黑色的雪佛蘭或者是Volvo？」

　　

　　沉默。不怎麼友善的氣氛。Erik瞪了一眼Moira，後者攤手一臉無奈並且吐了舌頭。

　　

　　「我什麼都沒說。」Moira為自己辯護。

　　

　　年輕的教授似乎沒有察覺到眼前兩位警探的神情變化，他往後靠了椅背，唸唸有詞地陷入自己的思索，「不對啊，一個不茍言笑、認真又相當高傲的警探沒事半夜灌威士忌做什麼？明知道隔天有一籮筐事情要處理，又不是休假日，怎麼可能喝太多？」頓，抬眼，像想到什麼似的，他問：「Mr. Lehnsherr你昨晚作了惡夢？」

　　「你是靈媒嗎？」Erik雙手交叉於胸前，防禦姿態，「我昨晚睡的很好，沒有作夢。」咬牙切齒地說著。

　　「好吧，那大概是我猜錯了。就像Mr. Lehnsherr說的Profile有時也會錯嘛。」眨眼。

　　「我沒說過那句話。」Erik辯護著，他確信自己沒有說過那句話。

　　「你臉上這麼寫著。」頑皮的笑容。

　　

　　年輕的教授站了起來，收拾了桌上的文件，解釋自己等會兒還有課要上，並遺憾地告訴Moira，很可惜自己的專業可能幫不上什麼忙。不過如果可以，他晚一點能稍個電話給在BAU的朋友，有什麼消息再跟Moira聯繫。

　　

　　「等等。你光看我現在的樣子就能推測我的生活，意思是如果給你夠多的資訊，你可能還能推測出我整個人生？」Erik打斷另外兩人的交談。

　　「BAU不就這麼做嗎？」年輕的教授笑了。

　　「我不信任你。」眼睛微瞇，「不過只能死馬當活馬醫。」

　　「喔，好啊。」年輕的教授的聲調微揚，沒有任何被冒犯的感覺，停頓，他再度問：「你昨晚到底作了什麼夢？」好奇。

　　


	3. The devil is in the details

　　若不是知道躺在冰冷的解剖台上的女孩早已死去，映進Erik眼簾的景象總讓人容易想入非非。

　　年輕的大學教授仔細地觀察被害者全身上下，從頭髮、眼瞼、面部肌膚、牙齒，並且得到法醫的准許後，他輕輕地拾起被害者的手，檢查指甲、手部肌理；死者的胸部、私處還有所有被准許僅用眼睛觀察的區塊——除了失去的雙腳。

　　斷肢處的傷口上有撕裂、斧頭多次砍抽的痕跡。

　　是的。確定是斧頭而不是電鋸。手法不夠純熟，但正在進步中，畢竟這是兇手的第三個被害者。勤奮練習還是會有成效。

　　一個人徒手將另一個人的雙腳用粗暴的砍擊武器剁下，為什麼這樣做？骨頭是最難處理的部份，尤其腳裸處並沒有什麼脂肪。兇手為什麼選擇用斧頭砍下被害者的雙腳？因為他沒有其他的武器可以使用？還是他慣用這種器具？有辦法從被砍傷的部份推測出斧頭的大小或形狀嗎？

　　

　　「沒有性侵犯的痕跡。」大學教授喃喃自語，「除了雙腳被砍之外，沒有其餘的外傷，沒有掙扎的跡象，指甲內很乾淨。」

　　

　　聽年輕的大學教授在自言自語外加他正在重複Erik早已知道的事實，這畫面讓Erik感到有些許心煩又有些許想笑。

　　

　　「小臂內有針孔，被害者曾持有非法藥品？」年輕的教授抬眼望了法醫及警探，後者點了點頭，「另外兩名被害者也一樣？」

　　「第二位被害者沒有。」法醫補充著。

　　「但也有針孔痕跡。」

　　法醫愣了一下，「對，你怎麼知道？」

　　「因為他們都是靈媒。」站在一旁的Erik搶了話，並故意清了清喉嚨。

　　

　　年輕的教授不以為然，仍舊親切地笑了笑，並繼續自己的若有所思。幾秒後，他轉頭對著警探示意。

　　

　　「我方便再多知道一些關於被害者的資訊嗎？」

　　「當然。」雖然表面上露出笑容，但實際上在場的眾人皆知那是個帶刺的假笑。

　　「對了，我可以看屍檢報告嗎？」走向警探但忍不住地繼續發問，模樣像極了一名向母親討論寫完功課後能否吃個布丁的幼童。

　　「你都看過屍體了。」警探翻了白眼語氣有那麼些許無奈。

　　「但我想再看報告啊！」相當認真且溫和的爭取。

　　「……見鬼的，好吧。」

　　

　　門扉關上，空間裡剩下法醫與第三名被害者解剖後的遺體。法醫瞅了一眼躺在冰涼的長台上的被害者，聳了聳肩。

　　

　　※※※

　　Gina Brown，出生於內華達州埃爾科郡，二十一歲，有三次因在街頭攬客而進出警局。最後一次看到她的人是她的室友Lina，從事相同行業。Lina談及自己與Gina沒有太多的交集，套用她的話即是『我們只是一同分擔房租而已。』Lina說Gina於2013/08/12回到住所，但Lina趕著出門與朋友會面，所以就出門了。之後就沒再見到Gina。

　　Jill White，出生於奧克拉荷馬州土爾沙，十九歲，父母離異，跟著母親改嫁，後來與繼父鬧的相當不愉快，所以在十八歲時隻身來到紐約。Jill常常出沒在各個夜店，認識的人相當多，但都稱不上是朋友。目前確認最後一個看到她的人是酒吧的調酒師，調酒師說Jill與一名沒看過的高大男人一同走出夜店，她看起來至少有三分醉意，那天是2014/1/15凌晨兩點多。

　　Amy Moore，出生於阿拉巴馬州亨茨維爾，二十二歲，單親家庭，有吸毒前科，但沒抓到藥頭外加當時Amy還只是個未成年，所以並沒有更進一步的法律動作。一年前來到紐約，當時與男友同居，半年前兩人分手，前男友並不清楚後來Amy的去留，只知道她可能繼續待在紐約。Amy最後被人看見的地點不是相當準確，有人說在West 125 th st.的郵局附近見到她、又有人說好像是在West 113 th st.的餐廳見過她，都是路人證詞，Amy獨居，鮮少與人來往，認識的人也不多。2014/03/04之後，她簡直人間蒸發。

　　這三位被害人的共同之處包括工作性質類似、皆來自較小城鎮、白種人金髮藍眼、年齡接近。棄屍地點分別在大賣場的停車場、河岸的慢跑步道以及深夜的社區公園——皆是公眾場所，夜晚較無人煙但卻容易被人發現的地點。她們穿戴整齊被擺置著，等待被人發現。

　　女孩們的衣著以及姿態顯示出不明嫌犯有某種程度的悔意。殺人不是他的主要動機，是副作用，在不明嫌犯傷害第一名被害者時，不明嫌犯可能只是想警告她或者只是威脅她，但，為什麼要這麼做呢？他已經使用藥物控制住被害人，為什麼還要傷害她？被害人早已無法做出反抗或是激怒不明嫌犯的行為。

　　不能理解。

　　Erik看著一邊翻閱文件，一邊用手指揉揉太陽穴、戳戳自己臉頰的年輕教授。人在想事情的時候，確實有某些特殊的習慣動作。有一點想要打斷他的思緒，卻又覺得這麼做很殘忍。Erik只好把泡好的咖啡擺在一旁，心想再給年輕教授十五分鐘吧。

　　

　　「Gina的屍體是什麼時候發現的？」倏地，年輕教授像是神遊回來，坐直身子望向了站在桌子另一側的警探。

　　「2014/01/18，怎麼了？」

　　「在Jill失蹤後幾天。」教授轉了轉筆，並盯著眼前的照片和字跡略微潦草的筆錄，「她們三人的死因並非失血過多或細菌感染，而是器官衰竭。」轉動的筆停住，「不明嫌犯至少懂得怎麼用藥，也拿得到某些藥品，這都不是在藥局隨便就能購買的藥物，有些是處方箋……」

　　「你想說什麼？」Erik皺眉，並停下啜飲的動作。

　　「她們被藥物控制了，Erik。」突然有點親暱的出聲喚對方的名字，使得對方有那麼一點不自在，但教授在這方面卻毫無知覺，他繼續道：「這件事給我們非常多的訊息，例如，不明嫌犯拿得到藥物、既然都控制了女孩們的人身自由了，為什麼還要砍掉她的腳？」

　　

　 **不明嫌犯。** Erik在心中默念一遍。

　　

　　「不明嫌犯的主要目的是要控制這些女孩，殺人是意外。」頓，年輕教授看了眼放在資料夾內的照片，「而且有其替換性。在Jill失蹤後幾天，Gina就被人找到；Amy失蹤後幾天Jill的屍體被找到，現在Amy被找到了，那表示……」

　　「有女孩不見了。」

　　

　　Erik放下杯子，並準備轉身出門。

　　

　　「等等，我不可能上街頭一個個找，即便我跟Moira和其他員警一起分頭去找也是大海撈針。你該不會有什麼巫術可以使用吧？」雖然是調侃語氣，但聽得出來是正在請求支援。

　　教授微笑，自信且迷人的，「不明嫌犯有特殊的喜好，他可能會下手傷害的對象應該會有以下幾個特點：白人、金髮藍眼、從外地來到紐約還未超過一年的女孩、年紀介於十八歲至二十五歲之間、她們做生意是獨來獨往沒有皮條客在幫她們牽線、從地理剖繪看出女孩們出沒地點在中央公園以北，所以你不用往下城區去找，也省了去一趟皇后區及布魯克林。」故意眨了眼。

　　「不明嫌犯是在夜晚靠近這些女孩，而且他並沒有給任何人留下印象，他極可能是開車，車子並不顯眼，應該是黑色的小型車，如果是肌肉車或者是休旅車多少都會讓人留下一些印象。」

　　「還有嗎？」警探有點焦急又帶點不思議的口吻追問著。

　　「不明嫌犯把時間提前了。Gina從被帶走到死去差不多六個月，Jill只有兩個月，Amy一個月後被發現，所以，現在這個可憐的女孩時間不多了。」教授優雅地拿起馬克杯，輕啜，「有什麼刺激到他了。」喃喃地。

　　

　　警探什麼時後走出去的，教授並沒有花心思去注意。他繼續翻閱著這段時間警察們的辛苦結晶。

　　 **The devil is in the details.** 他想著。他們的專業並非人們常拿來開玩笑說的通靈術，他們不過是被訓練學會觀察細微之處，並把這些觀察成果串連起來。沒有人可以完全不按牌理出牌，連數學上的隨機亂數也被聲稱可以得出一套規則了。

　　總覺得還闕漏了什麼。年輕的教授搔了搔頭。此時，有人打開門走了進來，教授微微挑眉，意料之中。

　　

　　「你必須再告訴我其他的事，我要知道他把女孩們藏在哪？」Erik的手還放在門把上，眼神卻散射出急迫之意。

　　「我正在努力。」淺笑，「但我現在餓了，應該到了吃晚餐的時間了。」

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik在心中發誓，若不是因為還有求於身邊這位年輕教授，否則他才懶得照顧別人的五臟廟需求。當他們一同離開警局，本來Erik打算開車去習慣的餐廳用餐，此時這位意見不少的挑嘴教授開口就說現在不想吃墨西哥菜，他比較想去對面街道上的中國餐廳。

　　除了相當不悅地跟著年輕教授走到行人道上之外，Erik也在心裡暗忖著到底這些人為什麼能夠有讀心術能知道別人在想什麼。

　　也因為腦子裡還混雜著案件資訊及被別人看穿心思的不安感，他沒注意到走在自己前頭的年輕教授停下步伐正望著車道上的風景，差一點點Erik就直接撞上對方的後腦袋。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」警探耐著性子詢問著。

　　「那是誰？」教授指了指貼在公車上的廣告，非常美麗動人的大美女的海報。

　　「Emma Frost，最近頗有名的女明星，好像近期有新電影要上映了。」頓，「補充一下，這是Moira說的，我對這方面的事情並不熟悉。」下意識地否認自己對演藝界有任何關注，Erik察覺自己莫名堤防Charles，不過這是人之常情，沒有人喜歡在別人面前似乎光裸、沒有秘密隱私可言。

　　「當然，我想你應該只對Matt Bomer或是Zachary Quinto有所關注吧。」轉首，教授給了警探一抹相當甜美的微笑。


	4. Addiction

　　「不是Matt Bomer也不是Zachary Quinto？」有點驚訝，但更多的扼腕，「該死的，應該是Ben Whishaw，英國人嘛！」

　　「可以別談談這個話題嗎？」雖然是問號結尾，但這並不是疑問句、懇求語氣，而是更貼近無奈且不想多談的口吻。

　　

　　Erik腦中不斷地對自己咆哮著為什麼要接受Moira的餿主意找一個該死的犯罪心理學教授來擔任顧問？在這些人面前隱私只是字典裡面的名詞，不是人與人之間的禮貌。

　　

　　「不然我們談什麼？自我介紹嗎？」年輕的教授還舉著撈麵的叉子——還是不大會拿筷子——豔藍色的雙眼眨了眨，一臉人畜無害的無辜樣，且帶著略微天真了點的笑容。

　　「有這個必要嗎？」沒好氣地，警探回覆著。

　　「也是。」輕快的語氣，他將炒麵塞進嘴裡，「不是每個定期健身、注重自己外表、著重穿衣品味的人都是特別關注Matt Bomer、Zachary Quinto或Ben Whishaw的。」

　　

　　年輕的教授抓起杯子喝水，而警探則仰天嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「我覺得你現在應該告訴我，你口中的不明嫌犯把女孩藏在哪？」

　　「現在？」教授皺了眉，一臉『你認真的嗎？』的表情。

　　「不行嗎？」

　　「是可以，不過我所掌握的訊息不夠多、資料也不足，很難給你精確的側寫。」

　　「所以呢？」

　　「我當然現在就能告訴你初步的側寫，但我不喜歡把不準確的側寫告知他人，這樣容易造成誤解及誤導偵查方向。」又是那抹令人很想揍卻又捨不得出手的笑靨。

　　

　　 **說穿了就是不想講。** Erik雙手交叉於胸前，微微向後仰靠於椅背，撇了嘴，並且深呼吸，想著今天大概不會再有進展吧。

　　如果不明嫌犯手上真的還有一名女孩，根據方才教授的推論，不明嫌犯會動手傷害她的時間還有幾天——大概一週的緩衝期。雖然說這讓Erik稍稍鬆了口氣，但只要有人還陷入不安全的狀態，這令他有那麼點輾轉難眠。明知道有人處於危險之中，怎麼可能睡的安穩？

　　

　　「不明嫌犯抓到女孩後，不會立刻傷害她，雖然目前我們都不清楚他對女孩施打藥物控制她們的行動自由的目的為何，我們唯一能姑且稱得上放心的是，不明嫌犯喜歡這些女孩，他尊敬她們、對於自己痛下毒手感到懺悔卻阻止不了自己的行為、他其實不想殺害她們，所以幾天內我們應該不會得到另外一具屍體。」

　　「為什麼是這些女孩？我是指，為什麼他選擇這些從事性交易工作的人？」

　　教授放下叉子，並拿起餐巾擦拭嘴角，「原因很多，第一，這些女孩屬於社會邊緣人，她們消失了也不是那麼容易被察覺到；第二，正因女孩的工作取向，她們較容易跟陌生人離開，是比較容易下手的對象；

　　「第三，通常在強暴或連續殺人犯的形成過程中，最重要的一個因素或者說要素則是幻想。要完成這個幻想當然沒那麼容易，這是有階段性的，從一開始的想像到初步執行，然後『進階』到綁架、殺人，而當他完成了整個幻想後，整齣戲就落幕了。」

　　「我不是很懂你的意思。」Erik如此說著，但腦子裡面卻已勾勒出令自己不大舒服的推理。

　　「不明嫌犯還沒停手，表示他還沒完成自己的幻想。」教授冷靜的說著，雖然語氣平淡，卻讓人有不寒而慄的感覺，「Gina、Jill、Amy和現在這位下落不明的女孩，都只是他的『過程』，他還沒完成自己的幻想。」他往身旁的玻璃望去，若有所思的自語著：「而且他動作加快了，表示他有了『壓力來源』，我們卻還不知道他的目標及壓力來源為何……」

　　

　　Erik沉默地咀嚼著教授的言語，並瞅著對方在餐桌上像彈奏琴鍵的手指敲擊桌面動作，原本在思索案情的大腦，卻不知怎地改成描繪著年輕教授在課堂上教學時的畫面，並思考著若是談到這些專業名詞，是否也會像現在一般，不自覺地、有意無意地、用手指敲著講台桌面。

　　

　　※※※

　　有些人會用喝咖啡的方式來戒酒，但其實他們只是把酗酒改成酗咖啡，把酒精戒掉改對咖啡因上癮。

　　Erik能夠理解對某種事物上癮卻要忍痛割捨的感受。有的時候，他覺得自己就只是對某些事物或人太過執著，導致自己弄的遍體鱗傷也不會得到任何的同情。不，還是會有同情，但那些憐憫的眼神只是讓Erik感覺更糟糕而已。

　　Moira說他太固執，他承認；Moira也說他不懂得讓步，他承認；Moira還說他總是不知道什麼時候該放手，這次，他只是沉默。

　　母親的早逝是Erik人生中最大的打擊。醫生鼓勵他試著把想法、感受說出來，但Erik發現，人類是唯一會以笑臉迎人暗地裡卻捅對方好幾刀的卑劣物種，而他的童年生活也教導他不要把真正的想法說出來，以免有任何把柄在別人手上，這是一種自我保護的機制，非常重要、不可或缺。

　　所以當醫生建議他一定要把內心感受說出來時，一開始Erik決定保持沉默，因為他無話可說，醫生因此非常不悅，好一段時間Erik感受到醫生的不友善以及無奈，而他也察覺，當醫生有負面情緒時，自己也不會有好日子過。所以Erik只好忍痛違反與母親的約定：他開始說點小謊，假裝悲痛欲絕。這很有效，至少醫生不再找他麻煩。

　　再過一日子，醫生宣佈Erik以走出喪母之痛， Erik沒有否認，因為他覺得只要能擺脫這些煩人的糾纏，他願意再做些許的配合演出。

　　只是，說謊這件事令他感到苦惱，卻莫名的得心應手。

　　Erik也一直都是品學兼優的好學生，他不會刻意讓自己浸泡在腐朽的壞習慣裡，但他也不會拒絕嘗試。他清楚知道，多懂一點、多涉獵一些，會為自己帶來意想不到的好處。不過即便他樂意嘗試新鮮事物，卻因為總板著一張臉嚇跑了不少人，最後，Erik更習慣無師自通某些技巧、技術。

　　第一任男朋友是在撞球場認識的，他們一開始只是在撞球台上切磋技術，但沒過多久就改到在床上琢磨彼此的身體。Erik還記得第一任男朋友腰上的刺青，類似手繪風格的藤蔓，黑色線條彎曲，有枝枒微展。每次撫過那區塊，第一任男友會縮一下身子——真不曉得當時是怎麼刺上去的？刺青藝術家鐵定很抓狂。

　　正因對方怕癢，所以Erik會很壞心地從對方的弱點開始前戲。那是相當有成就感的一件事，看著在撞球台上每次都狠狠削了自己一頓的人在自己的手指、舌頭下臣服、求饒，那畫面美得值得留作紀念。

　　而Erik後來從Charles口中得知，原來這是一種強烈的掌控、支配欲望。

　　他們的分手很平淡，膩了、倦了，就分開。Erik並沒有在對方身上投注過多的情感，對方亦然，他們就像是各取所需的砲友，互相滿足也不帶眷戀。在第一任男友之前Erik也有過女人，所以他清楚知道談戀愛的基礎、過程，同時也消耗了過多的體力、腦力。並非不負責任玩過就拋棄，也不是死腦筋地拒絕感情，而是，或許就像Moira說的：沒有準備好，不適合談戀愛而已。

　　Erik啜了口金黃色的液體，在放下酒杯的同時學著年輕教授用手指敲了敲小圓桌面。他愣了一下，然後收起手，拿起被自己丟在一旁的大浴巾粗魯地擦拭了未乾的髮絲，就丟到一旁去。他僅裹著一條浴巾——於腰際——然後跌進柔軟的床，試著讓自己一夜安穩無夢地睡著。

　　夢魘沒有回來打擾他，但他腦中不斷播放著年輕教授的調皮笑容和那雙相當華豔的深藍水晶的眼眸。雖然Erik從沒刻意掩飾，但還是不喜歡被人看透摸清的感覺，彷彿在對方眼前被一覽無遺一般、像第一任男友在自己的撫摸下乖順的服從、無從抵抗。

　　把Erik從溫暖被窩挖起來的不是明媚的陽光，而是惱人的手機。他根本不記得昨晚把手機丟在哪，導致他摸遍整張床還找不到吵鬧的機器，翻了個身伸手往床頭燈台探去，差點失去平衡感難堪地摔下床。

　　

　　「Hello？」接起電話，語氣還掛著些許睏意。

　　『你知道現在幾點了嗎？』

　　這句話讓一向不遲到的Erik清醒過來，他瞅了眼時鐘，情緒從驚恐轉為沒好氣，「早上四點十七分？」嘆氣，「Moira你如果想找人幫妳買早餐或是買衛生棉條你可以找Sean啊。」

　　『我為什麼要找人幫我買衛生棉條？』電話那端的語氣充滿不解和些許不悅。

　　「看在老天的份上，我至少有三個月沒有性生活，我沒有多的保險套可以給妳。」

　　『Erik，現在才早上四點多，你就醉得不省人事？』

　　Erik揉了揉眼睛，試著讓腦袋開機運轉，「到底怎麼了？」

　　『你最好快一點過來，我們又多了一具屍體。』嘆氣。


	5. Copycat

　　「你說過一週內不會有屍體的！」Erik相當用力地握著手機，大概再多出點力氣就能把這小機器給捏壞。

　　『……』電話那端沉默了一會兒，『我沒說過一週內不會有屍體這句話。』

　　「該死的！不要跟我玩文字遊戲。」Erik低吼完後立即覺得自己失態，畢竟他當初是拜託對方來幫忙，不管發生什麼事，都沒必要遷怒於他人。

　　

　　電話那端依舊沉默，這讓Erik略感愧疚。

　　

　　「抱歉，我不是故意的。」他調整了自己的呼吸，試著將音量降低也讓聲音聽起來比較不那麼氣憤莫名，「我只是覺得……沒事，算了，沒什麼事。」

　　『Erik。』

　　

　　Erik決定一定要找時間跟Professor Xavier說清楚，不要沒事就直呼別人的名諱，這不是禮貌的問題，應該說，Erik認為Professor Xavier如果習慣直接稱呼他人名字，那是無所謂的。只是，Erik不得不承認，每當他聽見Professor Xavier喚他『Erik』時，會有股莫名的酥麻感爬上心頭。這不大好，Erik尷尬地覺得這不是件好事。

　　

　　『Erik？』語音微揚。

　　「怎麼？」他揉了揉眉心，無視想再聽一次Professor Xavier喚自己名字的怪異慾望。

　　『我想看看那具屍體。』

　 **我並不認為有這個必要。** 警探如此想著，但開口卻是：「隨便你。」

　　『不好意思，請問你可以來接我嗎？』

　　

**什麼？為什麼？**

　　

　　似乎聽見警探心中的疑問，電話那頭傳來解釋：『我的車被家人開走了，我住在靠近郊區的地方，等我坐大眾運輸工具過去會花上更多時間，所以……』頓，『可以麻煩你嗎？』後面這問句的口氣聽起來有點太過可愛了點。

　　「你住哪？」大腦決定拒絕之前，嘴巴卻自作主張的做了相反的決定。

　　『謝謝你！我等等傳簡訊告訴你地址。啊，對了，麻煩你先不要讓媒體知道有新的屍體，至於為什麼我晚一點再跟你解釋。』

　　

　　Erik還想說點什麼，卻聽見對方已經掛線。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik不懂側寫，但他從副駕駛座的人那張白皙臉上的浮腫雙眼及黑眼圈即可推測出對方八成昨夜睡眠品質不怎麼理想，或是根本沒睡——畢竟當自己打電話過去吼人時，對方的聲音聽起來並不像剛被惱人的來電吵醒的困倦軟呢聲。

　　他是不懂為什麼Professor Xavier為何昨晚沒休息，大腦中有兩個聲音在拔河，一則要求Erik要出於善意開口詢問一下；另一則不屑地認為各人自掃門前雪，關心太多別人的事總是容易被誤解。

　　Erik不曉得是哪個聲音佔了上風，因為他現在只能專心地看著擋風玻璃外的街景，任憑腦子裡的兩個聲音自行打架。

　　兩個僅認識一天的半生不熟的人的沉默，比不認識的陌生人的沉默來得難熬。在禮貌上應該彼此閒聊些什麼，卻擠不出任何話題，Erik本身也比較不喜歡刻意搭訕他人、廣泛認識不同領域的人，事實上Erik比較習慣獨自一人，方便、自由、孑然又毫無牽掛。

　　Moira說Erik像狼，高傲自大又頑梗不化、獨來獨往又不愛合作。Erik糾正地說著，人跟動物不能混為一談，況且狼是群居動物，牠們狩獵時也不一定是單獨出擊，更多時候是狼群通力合作的。他認真的解釋只換來Moira的一聲從不解釋的長長嘆息。

　　好吧，至少也要禮貌地問一下對方要不要來杯早餐咖啡？畢竟現在是早上五點四十幾分。他們都很疲憊，他們都需要靠咖啡因打起精神。

　　趁著紅燈時，Erik轉首準備開口詢問，卻發現Professor Xavier正閉目養神、睡得香甜。也好，反正剛好省去對話後尷尬時間。

　　Erik的腳挪開煞車踏板，正準備踩下加油時，他聽見身旁傳來了些許聲音。

　　

　　「我要熱拿鐵，不要糖。」

　　

　　輕笑，Erik都快忘了自己正跟一名犯罪心理學教授共處著。打了方向燈，他決定路停一下，走到前面的行動咖啡車買兩杯熱拿鐵不加糖。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik與Professor Xavier一同進入棄屍現場，現場的員警將封鎖線往上拉開，方便兩人微微欠身就能進入不明嫌犯為他們擺設的舞台。

　　Erik稍稍往一旁挪開步伐讓Professor Xavier靠近可憐的屍體。雖然鑑識人員早已採驗完畢，但Professor Xavier還是戴上了手套，並一邊扯開乳膠手套一邊旁若無人地、專注地盯著屍體，他蹲下，看似相當熟練地檢查著屍體的各個部位。Erik瞅著年輕教授的動作，思索著被那抹豔藍色的雙眸以此種專注、熱情地盯著瞧時的感受是什麼？

　　

　　「不是他。」年輕教授抬頭，並用眼神示意警探蹲下與自己同水平視線來細察眼前的屍體。

　　「染髮。」年輕教授用手指勾了勾屍體的髮絲，接近頭皮處的髮根顏色為深棕色，「藍眼，但從角膜的狀態可見死亡尚未超過十二小時，你等等可以再去問法醫鑑定結果，會有更精確的死亡時間。」他指了被害者者的頸項，「脖子有明顯勒痕，死因不會是器官衰竭；她的小臂內沒有針孔痕跡；看看她的指甲，很漂亮的紅色指甲油，但是你看，這裡的指甲油剝落了，她有掙扎甚至反抗的跡象；她的洋裝很不賴，但這是被害者自己的洋裝，或許她遇到不明嫌犯時就是穿這件洋裝，不明嫌犯沒有為她打扮過。」

　　年輕教授微微拉起被害者的裙擺，道：「雖然腳也不見了，但是這個痕跡並不像其他被害者，使用斧頭砍下的，從切面的角度及多次砍下的痕跡來看，比較接近刀械。」頓，年輕教授再度喃喃自語：「下手的時候一開始有一點猶豫，外加生手，所以在屍體上留下太多不必要的傷口；不明嫌犯沒有懺悔或是難過的表現，他很緊張的將屍體隨意拋置在公園裡，並沒有將她擺放好，也沒有打扮她。」

　　

　　年輕教授站了起來，脫下乳膠手套。聳了聳肩。

　　

　　「這不是他。這是為了嫁禍給他、手法粗糙的模仿犯所犯下的罪行。」

　　

　　光彩從年輕教授臉上淡去，Erik說不上那是什麼情緒，不像失望也不像無奈，或許比較接近擔憂及淡淡地憂傷。

　　

　　「你們要找的人是個青少年，年紀不會超過二十歲，如果他已經畢業了，那他現在應該沒有工作、他與家人同住，被害者認識他——被害者並非之前的不明嫌犯所找的性交易工作者——這名被害者與不明嫌犯住在同一個社區，或者兩者住的不遠、被害者的年紀接近五十歲——勤於保養所以在外表上看起來還是相當年輕，不明嫌犯熟識被害者的家，他可能從某處闖進去，結果跟被害者發生爭執、口角之類的，不明嫌犯被激怒後衝動下手殺害她，卻不知道如何處理屍體，所以他或許想起最近媒體上報導的變態的砍腳連續殺人犯，可能想嫁禍給他，就這麼做了。」

　　年輕教授大大地嘆了氣，「雖然我不想這樣說，但感謝媒體沒有細部報導，所以模仿的並不像。」

　　「你怎麼知道是青少年？」這算是Erik首次聽見年輕教授說出他對不明嫌犯的側寫。

　　「因為被害者的年紀和身材，還有這個公園。不明嫌犯下手的對象年紀較長，暗示他對自己不大有自信，不肯定是否能對付一名年輕的女子，也有可能因為他認為自己的魅力不足以勾搭與自己年紀相仿的女性；被害人的身材較其他女孩嬌小，也不像其他女孩，這名被害者有穩定的工作，她的時間表很規律。我說她保養的很好，指的是面部肌膚，除了臉以外的地方皆可看出歲月的痕跡，她的肌肉顯示她並不重視運動，也許這也表明她是個容易被制服的對象。」年輕教授用手繞了自己身體的四周，似乎示意警探看看周遭環境，「這個公園讓你想起什麼？」

　　Erik看了看附近的硬體設備、建築物、公園裡的樹木等景色，「不曉得，我對這裡又不熟。」聳肩。

　　「你當然不熟，因為你又不是青少年。」年輕教授輕笑了起來，「滑板、直排輪、學校巴士路經的線路。」他走向警探，拿過他手上的熱拿鐵，啜了一口，道：「他在自己熟悉的地方作案，也將被害者丟棄在自己熟悉的地方。」

　　

　　年輕教授單手插在大衣裡，並背向警探準備走出棄屍現場。

　　

　　像想起什麼似的，年輕教授回頭，「對了，當你們找到他的時候，用不著對他發怒或者惡言相向，他現在一定很緊張且不知所措，只要告訴他：『我們知道你做了什麼。』他鐵定痛哭流涕的娓娓道來。」舉起咖啡紙杯，眨眼。

　　

　　即便Moira已經試著壓下風聲，但媒體畢竟是鯊魚，他們一嗅到血腥味就蜂湧而至。年輕教授與警探剛彎身穿過封鎖線來到外部世界，就瞧見不少媒體已經在等待此案負責人的現身。

　　Erik心中的警報響起，他沒做多想地拉住身邊的年輕教授欲往別的方向離開。畢竟他不是太擅長應付鎂光燈，這一向都是Moira或其他人的舞台。

　　但警察高一尺，記者就高三丈。Erik才一個轉身，就立即被另一個方向的記者們包圍，他試著用Moira說的『沉默且溫柔地』撥開記者的各式肢體、機器纏繞，他避開那些麥克風，並更下意識地攥緊了年輕教授的手腕。

　　

　　「Detective Lehnsherr，可以請你說明這次的案件與之前的那幾件有任何的差異嗎？我們要怎麼保護自己免受兇手的傷害？Detective Lehnsherr？」

　　

　　Erik瞄了開口的記者一眼，真不走運，這是Erik最不會應付的記者之一。此刻Erik決定繼續保持沉默離開即可。

　　

　　「Raven？」

　　

　　身後的人突然開口，警探回頭瞅了年輕教授一眼。

　　

　　「Charles？」

　　

　　眼前的記者也開口了，警探轉回來看了對方一眼。

　　

　　「你怎麼在這裡？」、「妳怎麼在這裡？」兩人異口同聲。


	6. Seems like

　　「你們兩個的前葉額肯定不怎麼發達。」她拾起坐在身邊的年輕教授的熱拿鐵，啜了一口，「哪有人才剛看完可怕的屍體還能繼續吃飯。」

　　「按照妳的邏輯，那麼外科醫生、法醫、護理人員或者是相關行業的人們也算是前葉額不怎麼發達？不然怎麼會剛開完刀、剛驗屍完畢還能大啖牛排、各式美食。」警探反駁著。

　　「看！」她像是抓到小把柄似的，立即回頭瞅著正把香腸往嘴裡塞的年輕教授，打小報告似地說著：「沒幽默感，果然前葉額受損。」

　　

　　年輕教授只是笑了笑，繼續用餐的動作，完全沒有打算開口為任何一方說話。

　　對Erik來說，他想擺脫記者的糾纏，沒想到眼前的記者居然認識年輕教授，似乎關係還很密切——Erik沒多問，貼切的說，他沒有時間過問。當記者與年輕教授在方才那情況下相認之後，Erik感到巨大的困惑還有些許迷惘，彷彿明明看準了棋盤上那格子是空的，結果拿起棋子準備著陸時卻不知為何那格子上居然多了對方的棋子。

　　Moira很適時的出現將多數媒體的注意力轉開，Erik沒做多想，拽了年輕教授的手就往車子裡鑽，等他關上車門時，才從後照鏡發現後頭居然多了Raven Darkholme這不速之客的身影。才想開口請她離開，副駕駛座的年輕教授卻開始跟對方閒聊起來。

　　遵循年輕教授的提議，他們隨意找了間可填飽肚子的地方稍事歇息。於是，就成了現在這不知如何形容的場景。至於年輕教授與記者在談什麼，Erik沒花心思去傾聽，他打了幾通電話，並試著用手機連線到局內的資料庫，登入之，查詢其他案件的案情以及做新案件的紀錄。

　　Erik對年輕教授方才說的側寫半信半疑，一來這並非他的專業，他無法在那麼短的時間內得知年輕教授所說的話是否有不正確之處；二來如果這初步的側寫能夠先縮小搜查範圍，也少了警察同仁不必要的奔波。年輕教授在車上時特別叮囑著，方才的側寫只是相當粗糙的推斷，不能保證無漏洞，他還是需要有更多的資訊，包括法醫鑑定、被害人的生平背景調查才會有更完整的側寫。Erik同意等教授上完課後再過來局裡查看他所需要的資訊。

　　

　　「我有課等等要回學校一趟。」年輕教授喝了水，突然冒出像是告知又像是提醒的言語。

　　「但是我等一下要趕回公司開會，總編輯剛才來簡訊了要我趕緊回去，我沒辦法……」她抓起手機，臉上寫滿歉意。

　　「我開車送你過去。」警探放下叉子，輕輕道著。

　　

　　Raven愣了一下，但聰明如她，她以最快的速度用眼神掃過身邊的年輕教授與擺著一張臭臉的警探，頓時好像明白了什麼。

　　年輕教授的那句話並不是衝著自己說的；而警探根本無視自己的存在。像是報復又像是想要惡作劇的心態，她勾了身邊年輕教授的手，並輕輕地在其臉頰上一吻。

　　

　　「抱歉了，Charles。那我要先走囉！」說著，她起身，瞥了一眼警探，勾起勝利的笑容。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik不大記得他送年輕教授去學校時，兩人有交談什麼？或許有，可能年輕教授閒扯了一些話題，Erik大概是直覺地回覆著，所以沒有深入聊些什麼。也有可能其實一路上都是安靜的，因為各自的腦子裡都很吵鬧，所以反而沒注意到身邊的人的沉默。

　　當然，Erik並不清楚年輕教授腦子裡吵鬧的事物為何，因為Erik努力地要將自己腦袋瓜裡那些未經過大腦處理程序而不斷播放的畫面踢開腦海，例如大腦不斷地重播著方才Raven Darkholme與年輕教授的親密互動。這太弔詭了，Erik並不認為他們兩人的任何舉止跟自己有什麼關聯，或者說，對方互動的任何畫面都不足以重要到需要耗損腦中硬碟空間、記憶體使用的功能。他卻不自主地不斷回想著那些親密的動作，這令Erik感覺到相當煩躁，以至於他可能隨口允諾了什麼、回覆了什麼，他都沒印象了。

　　踩下煞車，Erik的手指在方向盤上敲了敲，等待交通號誌的變換。他瞥了一眼路邊的一間大賣場，這個時間點主婦們大概還在送孩子們上學，所以大賣場的停車場還尚未被車龍填滿。

　　Erik多看了一眼，然後他打了方向燈。

　　這念頭只是掠過腦海，但他決定去執行。於是Erik變換車道，並往發現第一具屍體的那間大賣場前進。那是不明嫌犯的起步——假設在這之前不明嫌犯尚未傷害他人。如果是第一次犯下的殺人罪行，那就表示會留下許多粗糙的地方，當時大夥可能被棄屍場面所震懾到，不小心遺漏了什麼蛛絲馬跡也是人之常情。當然，Erik不認為現在回去棄屍現場能找到什麼線索——該採集的都採集了，況且大賣場也早已恢復營業。他只是覺得，想再回去看看罷了。

　　他刻意將車子停在靠近馬路的停車格內。下車，站在此地遠遠望著差不多是對角線的停車格，那裡有一個大的垃圾桶，離垃圾桶約兩公尺的地方有個讓消費者歇歇腳、整理購買商品的長椅。那是Gina被發現的地方，而現在長椅已經被拆除了。

　　Erik緩緩地吐了氣，想像此刻並非艷陽高照而是低溫寒冷的夜半，他轉頭，彷彿看見不明嫌犯開車繞了大賣場幾圈，確認這周遭連流浪動物都不會出現後，他大膽地開進停車場內。Erik不確定不明嫌犯是否有運送工具，可能有、也可能沒有。所以Erik假設不明嫌犯把汽車停在靠近長椅旁的停車格內——不一定是停在格子內，或許他因為緊張的關係所以沒停好也是有可能的。可能橫停在長椅前，因為這樣搬運屍體較為輕鬆方便，同時也因為汽車的緣故或多或少有一些遮掩效果。

　　Erik走到了原先的長椅位置的前方約五公尺處，他往一旁挪動，彷彿在側面、近距離地觀賞不明嫌犯搬運屍體的過程。

　　不明嫌犯打開後車門，並鬆開固定屍體用的安全帶，將女孩打橫抱出，小心翼翼、細心地將其放在長椅上。不明嫌犯挪動女孩的坐姿，讓她看起來像是優雅的貴族小姐。不明嫌犯將女孩的雙手交疊，輕巧地放在她的大腿上，用手指梳開女孩的金髮，並用手指捲了捲髮尾的彎度，鬆手，接著，他順了順女孩的瀏海，撥弄整齊。他認真、細心地把髮絲弄順且再度整理，讓女孩看起來宛若梳洗整齊準備出門與心上人約會的美麗模樣。

　　他撫平洋裝上的皺摺、重新調整耳環、項鍊以及髮箍的位置。他擦拭了女孩的手指、也一併再度擦亮右手中指上的寶石戒指。

　　這是他的作品，他喜愛、滿意、眷戀且不捨。於是他再度撫摸了女孩的臉頰，輕輕地，像是在碰一件價值連城的易碎品。最後他不得不走，於是他上了車，開出停車場，在駛出這塊空地之前，他或許回頭、或許從照後鏡再度撇了女孩一眼，帶著依依不捨的心態離去。

　 **他摸了女孩的臉。** Erik想著。不明嫌犯沒有性侵犯這些女孩，他把女孩當作自己最珍惜的物品在對待，所以，不明嫌犯物化了女孩？以為女孩是自己的擁有物？不明嫌犯像對待洋娃娃一般珍惜這些女孩，所以，不明嫌犯應該是女性？不、不一定。女性沒有那麼大的力氣搬動一具屍體——在沒有任何輔助工具之下。許多化妝師、造型師也是男性，所以打扮屍體這點不能代表什麼、也無法區分出不明嫌犯的性別。

　　 **但是** ，Erik雙手交叉於胸前，並用手指碰了碰嘴唇。 **他很愛這些女孩。**

　　年輕教授說過不明嫌犯殺人是意外，也就是說，如果可以，不明嫌犯不會傷害這些女孩，女孩也沒有不合作——應該是連不合作的機會都沒有。女孩們為什麼會上了不明嫌犯的車？他們是否早已認識？所以女孩對他沒有戒心。女孩與不明嫌犯之間的良好互動也造就了女孩對其的信任，以及不明嫌犯可能真的打從心底就珍惜她們。

　　珍惜卻扼殺之。

　　Erik的視線飄回原先的長椅處。不明嫌犯捨不得丟下Gina，所以他悉心打扮她並將她放在能夠被儘快發現的地方。而他已經得到了Jill，Gina已經被取代。

　　 **他愛這些女孩。就像……**

　　Erik停頓了一下。

　　

_「不明嫌犯還沒停手，表示他還沒完成自己的幻想。」_

　　腦袋閃過年輕教授的言語，腦中接通了什麼。

　　

_「不明嫌犯還沒停手，表示他還沒完成自己的幻想。」_

　　Erik快步走向他的雪佛蘭，以最快的速度離開大賣場，往他原先來的方向快速駛去——哥倫比亞大學心理學系。


	7. The blue eyes

　　即便已經上課鈴響了，下一批要使用這間教室的學生們也湧入此空間，但講台邊依舊圍繞著一群學生，吱吱喳喳地巴著他們的教授不放。即便一夜未眠，早上還被叫去看屍體的年輕教授，此刻並沒有拒絕學生的要求，他笑著提議換個地點討論關於『林徑殺手』的側寫——關於道格拉斯所做的那份側寫，而非馬提斯博士一開始所做的那份分析。當然，如果可以的話，年輕教授還想多一點跟這些學生聊聊關於『十二宮殺手』以及『山姆之子』等常來拿當作教學用教材的實際案例。但說真的，他現在有點累，不確定是否還能應付這一群活潑的大孩子們？不過他也找不到開溜或者是拒絕的藉口。

　　就在年輕教授接受現實，想挪開步伐帶大夥離開教室之際，他被一個力道輕拖了出來。當年輕教授發現學生們臉上掛滿狐疑的表情時，他其實還沒反應過來到底發生了什麼事。

　　

　　「抱歉，」聲音從年輕教授的身後傳來，他轉過頭去望向聲音來源，後者繼續說著：「我需要借走你們的教授。」

　　「Hi，Erik，你怎麼……」話都還沒說完，年輕教授被半拖半拉的帶離開學生們的視線範圍。

　　

　　原本想繼續纏著教授的幾名學生，此刻面面相覷地望著彼此，有人聳聳肩；有人問說是否需要報警處理，畢竟有個不明人士當著他們的面前綁架了他們的教授；又有人帶著揶揄的口氣調侃著方才教授可是笑盈盈地離去，哪有人被綁架了還會露出那種看似頗喜悅的神情呢？在眾人七嘴八舌之下，一名女學生嘆了口氣，同時吸引到所有人的目光。

　　

　　「依我看，報警就免了。再說，你們看過那麼帥的綁匪嗎？」

　　

　　雖然這個結論實在太莫名其妙了，卻也讓大夥閉嘴，各做鳥獸散。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我都不知道你這麼想念我啊！」都已經離開學生的包圍，走在自己跟前的人還是沒有放開牽著自己的手，「我記得我們才分開不到兩小時呢。」

　　

　　總是擺著一副冷酷卻相當帥氣表情的警探似乎沒有察覺自己舉止上的任何異狀，他無視周圍人們所投射過來的好奇、略為錯愕或者驚訝等神情，他只是依照腦中的判斷，必須將這位犯罪心理學教授帶離開歡鬧的校園——貼切的說，他只是需要有個比較安靜的地方跟年輕教授談談話而已。這要求可一點都不過份。

　　

　　「我有些問題要跟你確認一下。」說著，他們已經來到校園較無人煙的地方。

　　

　　Charles揉了揉被鬆開的手，稍微環視了一下環境，確認自己的人身安全應該無虞後，他抬眼望了望眼前看起來有點焦急警探。Charles多停留了一秒在警探的藍眼睛上，接著，他勾起笑。

　　

　　「我想你並非來帶我回局裡看驗屍報告之類的吧？」

　　皺眉，警探的手有點焦慮地插上自己的腰際，「才剛把屍體送去，驗屍報告沒那麼快出爐。」

　　「好吧，我想你也不是來跟我要地理側寫資料。」

　　

　　此話一出，Erik才想起自己居然忘了這件事。

　　

　　年輕教授微歪了頭，露出招牌笑容，道：「你想知道不明嫌犯的幻想是什麼？」頓，「不瞞你說，我比你更想知道。」

　　「他愛那些女孩。」雖然嗓音低沉，卻掩蓋不住Erik的激動情緒，「他打理她們、呵護她們、照顧她們……」

　　「所以法醫已經告訴你其實女孩們的生前健康狀況比她們遭遇綁架前更好吧？」雙手交叉於胸前。

　　「沒有，法醫他……且慢，你怎麼知道？」警探像是頭原本只慌忙地找著果腹食物卻突然聽見有怪異聲音接近自己的野生動物，瞬間體內的警報響起。

　　

　　年輕教授拿出智慧型手機，滑開螢幕，點了幾個按鈕，接著警探的手機響起。Erik帶著疑惑——彷彿剛才接收到的電子郵件有木馬病毒——邊盯著眼前的年輕教授，邊帶點猶豫地點開了資料。

　　

　　「這不是法醫給的資料。」Erik看著那一大堆圖表及報表，有莫名的頭疼感。

　　「當然不是。」年輕教授湊了過來，與警探一同分享看著那只有五吋大的手機螢幕，「這是我動用了一點關係，請『baby girl』幫我查到的統計資料，當然，她很貼心地幫我做了分析圖。」頓，「只是我得付出穿粉紅洋裝赴約她的生日派對的代價。」年輕教授無奈地嘆了氣。

　　「什麼？」警探似乎沒聽懂年輕教授的言語。

　　「沒什麼。」掛起笑，「我昨晚看了一下法醫鑑定以及我也繪製了三個女孩平常出沒的地點的圖示，然後，我發現到之前我忽略了這點。」年輕警探顯出些許尷尬，「法醫鑑定的死因是器官衰竭，更精確的說是猛爆性肝衰竭(fulminant hepatic failure)，當然，三位女孩都沒有肝疾患病史，但短時間內發生的嚴重之肝臟機能喪失之肝膽內科急症——醫學上很難定義『短時間』的時間間距為何。

　　「再來，引發猛爆性肝衰竭的原因相當多，例如感染症、藥物、毒物、代謝異常疾病等，如果是毒物的話，Amanita phalloides和四氯化碳中毒是有可能的，但這樣就不符合側寫了，外加報告上驗出大量的維柯丁(vicodin)。」

　　「那是什麼？」Erik猛然抬頭，差點擦撞到相當靠近自己的年輕教授，還好後者閃的快。

　　「是一種含有強烈鎮定劑的止痛藥，成份有乙醯氨基酚 (acetaminophen)。」微笑，「只要十二克的乙醯氨基酚就能引起猛爆性肝衰竭。其實我們生活周遭充斥著含有乙醯氨基酚的藥物，例如excedrin和普拿疼(tylenol)。」他對著有點傻眼的警探大笑：「別那麼緊張，大多數劑量都是安全的。」

　　「你說『大多數』。」

　　「是啊，大多數。」年輕教授往後微微退了一步，「只要有心、再多一點知識和願意嘗試的精神，任何人都可以用藥物奪去人命。」微笑，有那麼點令人不寒而慄。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik現在正坐在一間所謂的性工作者們才知道的酒吧內。

　　他有那麼點苦悶地喝著酒，原因很多，第一，原本他以為年輕教授給了他一長串的藥局資料，表示他們可以從這點著手，但年輕教授卻搖了搖頭說這可以先請其他員警調查；

　　第二，他跟年輕教授談了關於不明嫌犯愛那些女孩，並且照顧她們，而年輕教授同意且稱讚Erik的觀察，Erik認為此時若不追查藥局那條線，那或許可以根據年輕教授所做的那份地理側寫做地圖式的搜索，但年輕教授持反對票；

　　第三，年輕教授提議應該先從三位女孩的共同點下手，Erik表示他早已查過女孩們的出沒地點及人際關係，沒有什麼特殊之處。年輕教授笑了笑，說著若是以『警探』的身份來追問從事這份特殊工作的人們，絕對不可能得到什麼令人滿意或者意外線索。當然，如果三位女孩的周遭關係已經被NYPD給『蹂躪』過了，那麼，或許真的沒有什麼特別之處，所以年輕教授決定用另一種方式來『打探』三位女孩的共同之處。

　　Erik深深地覺得，有一種被人搧了一巴掌，對方溫柔地撫了撫自己的臉頰然後深情款款地問著疼不疼的感覺。

　　他放下酒杯，知道自己應該想辦法演個戲得到這附近的性工作者的接受，才能從他們口中套出些言語。轉頭，他瞅見正坐在性別不同的性工作者之間，並開心地跟對方應對著、開玩笑和閒聊自如的年輕教授，這一幕讓Erik想走過去把人拔起然後頭也不甩地離開這間酒吧——尤其他看見坐在教授身邊正癡迷地望著他、還把手放在他大腿上緩慢磨蹭的那位年輕人。年輕人差不多是整個人巴在教授身上了。後者沒有推開他，反而縱容他如此行。

　　Erik在心中翻了白眼，頭轉回來，又點了一杯馬丁尼。

　　酒杯剛放上來，Erik欲伸手取之，卻被人給挪開，他循著那隻手撇過去，一名不知何時坐在他右側的深棕髮色的妙齡女郎，豔紅如玫瑰的雙唇正對他微笑。

　　或許因為酒精作用，也或許是這幾天的壓力，也可能是三個月沒性生活的調劑，讓Erik愣了一下，但隨後就接受了如此的安排——他回以一抹足夠勾引人立刻坐到他身上來個淫穢纏綿的微笑。

　　女子用手指勾走酒杯，並啜了一口，這期間兩人的視線都沒有離開彼此。當女子想開口說些什麼時，Erik瞅見她眉心微擰，接著他感受到有股力道從自己的身後傳來——正確的說，有人放肆地用手勾在他脖子上，打擾了他這段美妙的獵艷。

　　

　　「嘿！Erik，我也想來一杯。」

　　

　　警探沒好氣地轉頭——在自己的左側——很不幸地應證了自己的憂慮，年輕教授現在大約是半醉狀態，那優秀的大腦被酒精給左右了，所以無法從氣氛當中得知這可不是個當電燈泡的好時機。

　　雖然說美人在前，但Erik還是比較擔心年輕教授如果吐在自己身上那就不怎麼開心了。他大概跟年輕教授說了些什麼，但後者似乎有聽沒懂，還是掛著那抹天真且帶著酒韻的傻笑。

　　Erik伸手，把年輕教授扶好，後者根本整個人黏在自己身上。等Erik覺得自己差不多搞定這個不會挑時機的傢伙時，他轉首，卻發現美人已走。沒有遺憾，只是沒想到對方這麼快就離開。

　　

　　「Erik。」明明已經扶好他了，但年輕教授還是可以整個人攤在Erik身上。

　　「怎麼？」沒有生氣，也沒有不悅。

　　「你喜歡藍眼睛的。」年輕教授說著，臉上還有因酒精而泛起的微紅，笑容誘人。

　　

　　Erik愣了一下，並回憶了方才那名女子的外貌：深棕髮色、豔紅唇、寶石藍眼睛。

　　他對上了年輕教授的視線，並在那抹晶亮如深海光輝的豔藍色中看到了自己的倒影。


	8. Provocative

_「所以不是Ben Whishaw，他是綠眼睛的。真糟糕……我居然錯的這麼離譜。那到底是誰啊？」_

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik根本不想帶不大熟悉的人回到自己的公寓，但他沒辦法把年輕教授一個人丟在酒吧裡，況且當時的狀況來說，年輕教授大概也講不出自己住在哪。

　　Erik還記得，當他攙扶著年輕教授準備往酒吧外頭走出去之前，那位美人又再度出現，Erik決定把年輕教授丟在一旁，先滿足自己的私慾再說——並非殘忍地將已酒醉的年輕教授棄之不顧，正確來說，Erik想確認他跟眼前的美人是否還有戲？

　　藍眼美人在Erik開口之前，就用一根手指輕輕抵住他的嘴唇，意味深長。而接下來的話讓Erik既有點摸不著頭緒又感覺自己似乎被拒絕了。她在Erik耳畔低語，在他咀嚼她的言語之時，她已翩然離去。

　　不大理解。Erik想了幾秒，決定放棄，畢竟他本來就對於推敲他人言外之意、弦外之音向來不在行。只是，她的話有那麼點……耐人尋味。

　　反正，這趟酒吧之旅Erik是沒打探到什麼——還損失了一次豔遇，這讓他決定把這筆帳算在年輕教授頭上——而現階段他確實有想要把年輕教授搖醒並詢問對方是否得到什麼案件相關訊息，否則他們來這趟就白費功夫了。但Erik不想冒著把人搖醒之後可能要解決對方一塌糊塗的嘔吐物的風險，最後他決定直接把人甩到他的床上，等待早晨來臨再來重新梳理整盤思緒。

　　當Erik把年輕教授放在床上後，還好心地將對方外套、鞋子等讓人不適的累贅品除去，年輕教授倒是相當配合且幾乎完全熟睡地任人擺佈。將年輕教授整頓好、調整睡姿後，Erik多瞅了對方一眼。

　　 _「你喜歡藍眼睛的。」_

　　教授的話掠過腦海。下一秒，Erik收回視線，離開床榻。他關掉燈，並走到門邊欲將門關上。

_「你喜歡藍眼睛的。」_

　　他的手稍稍握緊了門把，深呼吸，接著，他將門關上，刻意地撇開視線不再多望床上的年輕教授一眼。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles不大記得他上次醉得如此嚴重是什麼時候的事？酒精會影響他優異的大腦，所以他即便喜愛各式酒飲，也絕對相當自制。除了不喜歡隔天因宿醉帶來的頭疼，他也不大喜歡過量飲酒後可能因酒品太差所帶來的副作用——例如不小心又親了誰、哭著求對方不要離開自己之類的蠢事。在此也順便澄清一下，Charles沒有跟誰有過不適當的戀情、也非有著被人拋棄過傷心經驗，所以究竟為何他會在幾杯黃湯下肚後開始淚眼婆娑的要求別人別離開他，關於這點，Charles自己也尚未釐出頭緒。

　　這次，他眨了眨眼睛，因宿醉帶來的頭痛令人相當不悅，但想到自己之前一夜未闔眼，還到處奔波，昨晚的飲酒或許是變相的安眠藥，如此，他為自己解套。翻了個身，他想伸手搆自己放在床頭的鬧鐘，卻怎麼也搆不著。正覺得怪異之時，他猛然察覺這裡不是自己的地盤——因為他依稀聞到了不屬於自己使用的香水味。腦袋運轉了幾秒，他拉了拉被單，靠近鼻腔，確認這也不是自己那張溫暖的床褥。

　　雖然有點痛苦，但他撐起身子，揉了揉眼，還是有一點天旋地轉的不適，但很快就能克服之。眼睛轉了轉，環伺了周遭環境，再度確認自己既不是在實驗室、辦公室或自己的房間內。

　　這空間的擺設相當單調，沒有多餘的色彩，或許可說是相當樸實但絕對不缺乏功能性。正確的說，這空間裡的大多數物品，並非拿來享樂或純粹滿足喜好之用，它們的存在是因為它們發揮存在的本質，所以在這裡出現。

　　擁有這空間的主人可能有一點無趣。Charles腦中飛快的閃過許多念頭：缺乏幽默感——盡是枯燥的書籍，沒有小說、食譜或者攝影類的輕鬆閱讀的雜書、一板一眼——乾淨整潔的似乎容不下污穢、個性可能有一點孤傲——空間的顏色以灰黑色居多、沒有固定的羅曼蒂克關係，或者懶得維持一段關係——連一張自己或他人照片都沒有、然後……

 **撞球桿？** Charles停頓了一下，然後漾出笑，他知道自己現在在哪個地方了。翻下床，他隨意踏踩著自己的鞋子走出這空間。

　　推開房門後，Charles不意外地看見正在開放式廚房空間裡忙著泡咖啡、做早餐的房子的主人。也因為自己的開門聲讓房子的主人抬起眼來朝自己的方向望了望。接著，男人轉身，Charles走近他身邊；男人轉回來，手上拿著一瓶牛奶及一盤巧克力放在吧檯上，Charles面露感激且稍感歉意。

　　

　　「HermesTerre D'Hermes。」Charles餵自己吃了一口巧克力後如此說著，「我以為你會使用Armani。」這句話讓正準備把煎蛋端上來的男人僵了一下。

　　

　　男人轉過來，緩慢地走向Charles，Charles莫名覺得男人身上正散發著一股狩獵氣息，當然，正精準的說，此刻眼前的男人似乎不是那麼好惹——完全字面上的意思。慶幸的是，兩人之間有吧檯阻隔著，看來多少有減緩眼前男人那或多或少的微慍之用。

　　即便被宿醉所困擾，但Charles優秀的大腦還是能發揮天賦異稟的作用，他大可說些俏皮話或者堆起他那萬用的迷人笑靨將這尷尬氣氛帶過。卻不知怎地，Charles沒做那些他擅長的動作，他只是拿起牛奶啜了一口，等待眼前男人的出招。

　　男人雙手撐在吧檯上，以居高臨下的姿勢瞅著Charles，Charles沒閃沒躲，反倒抬了眼——豔藍色看起來有那麼點無辜，但更多的挑釁——回視著對方。

　　

　　「我的側寫鮮少會發生錯誤——而且還那麼多次。」Charles放下牛奶瓶，毫不掩飾也毫不害怕地直視著對方的淺藍色眼珠。

　　「你很習慣掌控所有狀況，對吧？」男人不慍不熱地問著，語調平淡卻充滿磁性。

　　「差不多。」聳肩。

　　「那如果遇到了你無法掌握的狀況呢？」

　　

　　Charles與男人之間的距離近的有點曖昧。

　　

　　豔藍色的視線微垂，有一點挑逗，「那得看看是什麼樣的狀況了。」語畢，他抬眼，與對方四目相接。

　　

　　烤麵包機不知道是適時還是相當掃興地跳了起來，提醒房子的主人早餐食材已準備完畢。男人撐開距離，毅然地轉過身去，接續著處理快要完成的早餐。

　　

　　「Erik，」他喚著，但男人並沒有回應，「你玩哪種撞球？Snooker？Eight-ball？Nine-ball？14.1？」

　　「都玩。」說著，他將兩人份的早餐擺上吧檯。

　　「我只會Eight-ball。」微笑。

　　「我以為貴族少爺只玩馬球。」男人揶揄地說著。

　　「哪天來比賽？」Charles忽視男人的嘲諷，也或許根本不怎麼在意。

　　男人用叉子隨意翻弄了食物，隨口回著：「我打撞球是不玩沒賭資的。」

　　「那你想賭什麼？」他興奮地問著，宿醉的不舒服早已被拋到九霄雲外。

　　

　　男人想了想，看似要開口卻又將煎蛋往嘴裡塞。Charles不放棄的又追問了一次。男人挑了眉，露出一抹令人捉摸不定的笑。

　　

　　「我通常賭的的東西你給不起。」

　　

　　Charles還想開口反問或者反駁，但男人的手機開始唱起歌來——當然不是Take That或Muse的音樂，完全只是預設鈴聲——他接起，含糊地應了幾聲，便掛上電話。

　　

　　「Moira來電，她說等會兒過來。」男人把手機推到一旁，安靜但快速地解決他的早餐。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Moira踏進Erik的領土並瞅見Charles之後，她啟動了女人的第六感以及現學現賣的觀察本領：Charles仍舊穿著前一天的服裝，雖不邋遢卻明顯的有點微皺；Charles一大早就出現在Erik家中，這顯然很詭異，畢竟Erik並不是那麼喜歡讓不大熟悉的人踏入自宅裡；Charles和Erik之間的氣氛有些改變，即便她說不上是哪裡不同了。

　　根據以上幾點，Moira推斷Charles昨晚因為某些緣故在Erik家過夜，而且兩人應該發生了什麼事。

　　Moira得出結論後，就把Erik叫到一旁去，半是嚴肅半是警告口吻地叮囑著。

　　

　　「Charles是我好朋友。」她道，並瞅了正在起居室找遙控器年輕教授一眼。

　　「看得出來。」Erik有點不耐煩且不大理解為何Moira要強調、重複一件既定事實。

　　「他跟你以前那些拐上床的人不一樣。」

　　「Excuse me？」Erik不得不承認他不大理解Moira這兩句話的關聯性在哪？

　　「我不想知道你們昨天晚上發生了什麼……」

　　「你會想知道的，我們昨晚……」

　　

　　他打斷夥伴的話，因為他除了需要夥伴帶過來的關於走訪過幾間藥局後的篩選結果，也需要與Moira討論他和年輕教授前一晚在酒吧打探到的消息。可惜，專注於工作、案件發展的警探完全沒有理解夥伴所有的明示、暗示。

　　Moira還想開口把話講清楚一些以免眼前這個工作狂搞不清楚自己所擔憂的事時，他們聽見了電視傳來的報導，同時轉了過去，看見皺了眉且神情難得嚴肅的年輕教授喃喃了些什麼。

　　

　　「不太妙。」年輕教授轉首，撇了兩位警探一眼，又把視線轉回電視螢屏上。

　　

　　警探們走了過去，一左一右分別站在年輕教授的身側，三雙眼睛緊盯著早晨新聞正播放著剁腳連續殺人狂三個案件的深入報導——還加入了昨天早上所發現的模仿犯案件做為相關對照組。


	9. Who is “Baby girl”?

　　「你們覺得，那個兇手會不會看電視？」

　　「不一定。」年輕教授停頓一下，笑著睨了警探一眼，「像Erik就不看電視。」

　　被喚者瞪了回去，並反駁著：「首先，我並不是不明嫌犯，再來，不要再側寫我了。」後面這句話幾乎是低吼著。

　　「我並沒有說你是不明嫌犯，我只是想要強調，連續殺人犯是一種『內在潛質』，即便某人沒有殺人，但他可能表現出他有連續殺人犯的特質。」

　　「喔？是什麼？」Erik雙手交叉於胸前，一臉正洗耳恭聽的模樣。

　　「操縱、支配、控制。」忖，「我之前也說過了，幻想也是形成強暴或連續殺人犯的重要因素之一。幻想會促使不明嫌犯為了完成自己的想像而奮不顧身的去執行之，所以如果你要說他們有某種程度上的強迫症那也是說的通的。但重點還是他們都強烈渴望去支配他人，成為擁有控制權、主宰權的那位。」

　　深呼吸，接著Erik幾乎是咬牙切齒的慢慢說著：「所以你是從哪些方面看出來我擁有這些特點？」

　　年輕教授歪了頭，微瞇了眼，看起來似乎沒聽懂警探的威脅，帶著些許天真道：「你剛才要求我不能再對你做側寫，但如果你這麼想知道的話……」

　　「Hey！ **GIRLS！** 」

　　

　　Moira忍不住出聲制止這兩位明明是成年人卻在鬧青少年鬥嘴的傢伙，她覺得自己應該永遠都不能理解為什麼男人面對對自己深具性吸引力的對象時，總是會做出口是心非外加蠢到極點的傻事來。

　　

　　「我只是想知道媒體這樣報導時，兇手會不會有什麼舉動？」Moira知道自己的口氣或許不大好，其中一個很大的原因是她歸咎自己沒有真正地安撫了媒體，居然讓他們做這樣的新聞報導。

　　年輕教授轉首，面向站在自己左側的好友，「這報導同時帶來好處跟壞處，好處是，我們都知道不明嫌犯是個不大有自信的人——這點從他明明制服了女孩、施打藥劑控制她們的自由卻還將其雙腳剁掉。他顯然害怕女孩會逃走。從他的棄屍方式來看，我們也能得知，不明嫌犯並非是個想跟警方炫耀的人，他期盼女孩早日被發現，否則，若是他想挑釁警方，他會留下訊息。

　　「如此一個不大有自信的人，當他發現自己的所作所為有可能被眾目睽睽地攤在陽光下，他極有可能乾脆收手不幹，他很有耐心，他可以等風聲過去了再繼續自己的『大業』。這意味著這案子會有一段風平浪靜的時間——這是好處。壞處是，正因如此，你們很難抓到他。」年輕教授抿了抿唇，有點無奈。

　　「那個女孩呢？」Erik提醒著，「那個還在他手上的女孩呢？」

　　皺眉，年輕教授似乎是相當遺憾再加上些許掙扎地輕語著：「若是不明嫌犯看到了這則報導……我不能確定是否能再找到她。」

　　

　　挫敗之感席捲而來。

　　Moira把帶來的資料先交給Erik，拿起手機往陽台方向走去，她開始撥起電話，並在對方接通後以相當不悅的口吻跟對方交談。從她的幾次扶額、揉揉眉心和侷促不安地來回頓步可堆敲出她可能正與媒體聯絡人談論關於他們將此案發布於新聞一事——在第一名受害者時媒體早已爭相報導過，但那是個小篇幅的、不佔版面的小角落，這次的規模不同，這也讓Moira感到心浮氣躁，尤其之前她已再三叮囑媒體暫且先別報導此事件。

　　Erik打開文件夾，裡頭有幾張列滿清單的紙張，上頭有幾處已被圈起，還有便條紙等作為註解，年輕教授此時湊近瞧了瞧，這舉動讓Erik想起前一天年輕教授也湊過來跟他一起分享手機螢幕。身邊這傢伙似乎不大懂什麼叫做私人空間，也可能是相當習慣與他人有親密的接觸——偏偏Erik並不怎麼喜歡。

　　Erik索性把一半的資料遞給年輕教授，趁機可跟對方保持些許距離，當年輕教授接過後，也立刻掏出手機開始撥打電話。

　　文件上的資料是Erik從年輕教授那得來的藥局列表，其中幾個被圈起的、做記號的則是昨天Moira等人去走訪過後確認可能有線索的藥局，算一算文件上可能有二、三十個人名，皆是長期服用維柯丁(vicodin)的人。他們當然可以在一兩天內約談完這些人，他們其中之一可能就是不明嫌犯，妙的是，Erik並不覺得如此的行動是有幫助的，因為他的警探直覺有點搖擺不定、決心有些躊躇不前。Erik並非相信直覺的人，但在這行久了，眾人都不得不在某些程度上服從自己那說不出來的第六感。

　　

　　「Hello, sweetheart.」

　　

　　很明顯的這並非在跟自己說話，Erik卻忍不住轉了過去，看著正邊低著頭邊說著甜言蜜語的年輕教授。是因為一夜未歸所以需要打電話給親密愛人嗎？但從年輕教授口中說出來的那些打情罵俏的態度並不像正在跟有了穩定關係的人交談。所以或許是曖昧對象？Erik倒帶了這兩天的記憶，基本上年輕教授這幾天幾乎都跟自己廝混在一起，他並不記得年輕教授曾打過類似的電話，或者脫口而出任何可能有稍進一步關係的人名。不，不對，畢竟自己與年輕教授相識也才幾天，不大可能清楚對方的私生活——關於這點，Erik對於自己被別人摸透卻絲毫不明瞭對方的底細、明顯的資訊不對稱這點感到相當不滿。

　　況且，為什麼選在這個時間打電話呢？明明在Moira來之前，年輕教授有的是時間打這通報平安的熱線，卻在此刻突然想起戀人？是因為這個案子讓年輕教授想起某個人嗎？有鑑於幾名女孩都是金髮藍眼的甜姊兒，或許年輕教授正打電話給那位名為Raven Darkholme的記者，畢竟兩人的互動看起來關係匪淺。

　　還是昨晚在酒吧裡的哪位何方神聖？例如可能塞了紙條在給年輕教授胸口口袋、右手相當不規矩地在年輕教授大腿上撫摸的那位男性？雖然對方並非Erik喜歡的那型，但不否認那傢伙看起來頗不賴的。當然也有可能是……

　 **等等！** Erik打斷自己的推測。此時此刻他發現自己正在模仿年輕教授做側寫分析的舉動，而最重要的是，他正在側寫Charles Xavier！這不大對，Erik並不認為自己需要花心思在這個人身上，況且這表示自己已經不自覺地被對方吸走注意力。

　　這不大好。管Charles Xavier的親密愛人是誰，與自己何妨？對啊，跟自己沒有任何關係。Erik如此在心中重複地提醒自己。

　　

　　「好了，baby girl說等等會把結果傳到我手機來，所以我們先來把昨晚得到的資訊彙整一下！」年輕教授走了過來輕拍了警探的肩膀，繞過他走向放著熱拿鐵的吧檯。

　　「Baby girl？Sweetheart？你到底有多少情人啊？」Erik脫口而出，而且一說出口就後悔，他真不該如此衝動問這種私人問題，況且他的口氣或許會讓人誤解。

　　

　　為了掩飾自己的尷尬，Erik也立刻拿起自己的馬克杯喝著熱咖啡，眼角餘光稍微瞥了瞥微愣的年輕教授，在心中快速思索著等會兒可以怎麼應對較為自然？

　　

　　「嗯，這個嘛，」年輕教授歪了頭，像是認真的在思索著，「你想報名嗎？」又是那抹總是在攻陷他人心扉的甜蜜笑容。

　　

　　Erik故意清了輕喉嚨，假裝沒聽到教授的調情言語。突然間，他想起來了，他昨天因為被藥物分析及酒吧事件給分了心，居然忘了問年輕教授關於他昨天在大賣場想到的問題！

　　

　　「你之前說過，不明嫌犯重視這些女孩。他對待她們就好像……」

　　「情人。」

　　

　　年輕教授打斷警探的的話，同時也說出了後者腦中的想法。Erik瞅著同樣注視著自己的、倚著吧檯的年輕教授，自信的笑容總掛在他臉上。而與此同時，Erik發現自己又不小心過度專注於那漂亮的、幾乎把自己吸引進去的豔藍色。

　　

　　※※※

　　她不大清楚自己是怎麼來到這裡的。腦中的記憶相當凌亂又混亂，令她常常搞不清楚現在的時間點。她試圖保持清醒，但即便再如何努力，還是會失去意識。

　　她現在瞭解的是，自己正處在某個空間裡，有扇窗戶，有時會有風吹進來，她也是靠從那扇窗射進來的光線來判斷早晨黑夜。她感覺相當無力——完全字面上的意思，全身上下似乎只有維持呼吸才是她唯一能使出來的力氣。曾試著移動身體的任何部份，例如手指，卻完全施不出一丁點力。她甚至嘗試轉個頭，卻也徒勞無效。

　　昏昏沉沉的、分不清楚晝夜。

　　她知道有個人會走進這個空間，但她完全無法分辨那個人是誰，也想不起來自己為什麼會在這裡。那個人有的時候會坐在自己的身側——她知道自己有時候是躺著、有時候是坐著——那個人會跟自己說話，她聽不懂也無法理解對方說什麼，只是從彷彿在眼前的一開一閉的嘴唇中判斷出對方正在說話。

　　可能是幻覺，也可能在作夢。這種感覺太不真實也太詭異了。

　　她微微地睜開眼，似乎感覺到有風吹進來，因為窗簾正輕柔地飄擺著。她也聽到了聲音，眼珠轉了轉，好像看到那個人正站在門邊。

　　她閉上眼，告訴自己，如果是夢，那麼她希望能快點醒來。

　　


	10. Profile

　　撞球中的Eight-ball玩法並不困難。有各種各樣的規則，但共通點即是：誰能把八號球撞進袋中，誰就獲勝。

　　很多事情的邏輯也相同，不一定要得分最多、知識最豐富的人才是冠軍，通常是抓到訣竅及找到重點的那個人勝券在握。

　　犯罪側寫師在找尋不明嫌犯、縮小嫌疑人範圍時，如果能先一步找到不明嫌犯的幻想源頭，那麼，所謂的相對正義——泛指警界——這一方就贏了這局。只要先找出那個推使不明嫌犯一二再再而三地義無反顧殘害生命的目標，即可。

　　誰拿下八號球，誰就贏。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik並非否認行為分析、側寫這些對他而言算是比較新穎的技術。他相信這是一種科學、心理學，但這並不表示他能對此採完全開放、全然接受的態度。嚴格上來說， Charles Xavier是Erik這輩子首次與一位懂得側寫的人的相處，而且還是算是近距離的接觸。在此之前，他都只是聽前輩們提起過犯罪側寫師的傳聞，Erik知道這類型的人不好應付，他們總是表面上看起來相當無害，腦子裡卻早已把你讀了千遍，甚至連你最不想跟別人說的秘密，他們居然都知道。

　　前輩們說過，如果你問犯罪側寫師們為什麼他們知道你在想什麼？他們總是聳聳肩，然後說：因為你早已寫在臉上。

　　這種類型的人讓Erik感到很不安。沒有人喜歡被扒光檢視之。即便大家都知道這是他們的專業而非故意如此行，但眾人還是會下意識地與對方保持距離。這是一種保護自我的本能，無須解釋。

　　在Erik與Moira走出公寓分道揚鑣之前，年輕教授終於第一次告訴他們兩位關於這案子的初步側寫。兩位警探邊聽也邊動手作筆記，Moira提議應該回局裡告訴其他員警這份初步側寫，即便年輕教授看來有一點猶豫，但最後也同意如此行。Moira必須先繞去跟幾位記者碰面，所以Erik與年輕教授先回局裡，同時，這段時間他們可能會收到來自Baby girl的資料，屆時他們就能開始針對已縮小的嫌疑人做調查。

　　年輕教授的側寫如下：二十至三十五歲的白人男性；有穩定的工作，可能接觸過或者從事流行打扮方面的相關行業，包括服裝設計、造型設計、美妝美容或者藝術等相關行業；長期服用維柯丁(vicodin)，這表示他可能曾經經歷過某個巨大的傷害導致他必須服用此種止痛劑，但也可能是他的家人需要服用此藥物、他與從事性工作的女性有來往，後者相當的信任他，表示他可能使用另一種身份來接近這些女性，他或許是這些女孩的恩客——但更可能是某種類似情人的關係；

　　他在工作上的表現並不特別突出，但他給人的感覺是開朗的卻鮮少參與社交活動，他可能有很多藉口，例如要陪伴女友或是家人，但同事們都沒見過他所謂的女友或家人；他的舉止讓人感覺相當彬彬有禮，卻從未見過他與誰有過較深入的友誼；他重視自己的隱私，鮮少提及太多私事；由於他不強調自己的存在，所以同事們也經常會忽略他的權益，但他並不會因此憤憤不平；他其實頗有才華，也在某些地方展現自己獨特的一面，卻不知為何他不大讓人注意這點，也以至於他尚未有升遷的機會；他可能不住在城裡，不過上班地點可能坐落於中城北區；他可能乘坐大眾運輸工具上下班，所以其實大多數人並不知道他有一輛車。

　　當年輕教授停頓了幾秒後才說以上是他的初步側寫，並且因此而感到些許遺憾——因為他認為這份側寫不夠精確，而他們現在必須趕在不明嫌犯動手傷害另一名女孩之前找到他。但兩位警探倒是聽的有點傻眼，雖然很想深入的提問為何年輕教授能如此推斷，卻因為時間之故還是暫且作罷，並趕緊各自的行程。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik的手指像節拍器般規律地敲著方向盤，機械式的動作，不引人注意，卻讓人忍不住想盯著那隻手看——但年輕教授連看一眼都沒有，他撐著臉頰，雙眼眺望著半開的窗戶外的景色。

　　滿腹的問題積在Erik體內，他想發問，卻不知道抽哪個問題出來才對？就像是他在球台上看見了好幾個落在袋口旁的機會球，母球卻不知道應該對準哪顆球進袋得分才是最好的選擇。

　　綠燈亮了。Erik捎了一眼，決定先打進那顆位於底袋的安全球。

　　

　　「你是怎麼樣推論出那些側寫的？」

　　

　　兩人之間沉默的默契被劃破，年輕教授沒有立刻回答，反倒是悠閒地轉過頭來，盯著坐在駕駛座的警探瞧，不發一語，像在欣賞一幅畫作。

　　警探微皺眉，稍微瞥了年輕教授一眼，隨後得到一抹慵懶卻甜蜜的微笑。

　　

　　「你確定這是你想問的問題？」

　　

　　年輕教授此話一出，Erik忍不住又轉頭多看他一眼，並且在心裡暗道著到底為什麼明明如此緊張、令人心煩的片刻，年輕教授總看起來一派輕鬆並且總喜歡繞著圈子逗自己玩，身邊這人是否有什麼奇怪的惡趣味？

　　Erik覺得自己一向很正經且正派的在跟對方說話，也盡可能不要帶任何私人情緒在其中——在心裡某處Erik承認Charles Xavier這個人已經或多或少影響到自己，雖然Erik還不能確認是影響到哪個區塊——可惜這個犯罪心理學教授似乎喜歡挑戰警探的忍耐限度，或者說，正在試探警探的底線在哪。Erik並不覺得這有趣。但，說實話，年輕教授每次的回答或反問其實都沒有構成任何足夠讓Erik發怒的理由——Charles Xavier的回答或反問乍聽之下相當的平淡且與一般社交的方式並無二異，而Erik無法用言語形容為什麼這些分明相當平凡不過的言詞卻總是能刺到自己。

　　

　　深呼吸，緩緩吐氣，他道：「對。」頓，他瞅了年輕教授一眼，略帶質疑，「不然你希望我問什麼？」

　　「問對的問題啊，Erik。」

　　

　　警探忍不住地咬了咬下唇，他一直沒找到機會跟對方說請不要再用那種語氣喊自己的名字。明明如此稀疏平常的對話，警探卻覺得莫名的煎熬。

　　有一點頭疼，再帶點反諷，警探決定稍微回擊。

　　

　　「那你示範看看什麼叫做『問對的問題』？」

　　

　　本以為伶牙俐齒的犯罪心理學教授會立刻回應，卻沒想到車內安靜了將近五分鐘的時間。針鋒相對的對話比這種令人心浮氣躁的沉默來的好，Erik突然感覺有點悶，又有些許的尷尬，他想伸手打開音樂，至少不要讓整個空間內只有來自車窗外的風聲。

　　

　　「你享受與第一任男朋友的性愛嗎？」

　　

　　好吧，這不是有些許尷尬，這是相當尷尬且相當私人的問題——這到底算哪門子對的問題？

　　Erik抿唇，不想回答。

　　

　　「他很棒吧？」對方接續著，「他的外表並不是特別的吸引你，你卻忍不住地盯著他看。是個性吧？他散發對你來說類似挑釁的氣味，但你不討厭，因為你想征服他。一開始的追逐一定讓你恨得牙癢癢的，但你沒那麼容易被打敗，所以，你贏了！你們的第一次在哪裡？是不是有一點罪惡感？你弄痛他了？是不是因為你當時太衝動了？」

　　

　　Erik做了個吞咽的動作，然後踩下煞車——紅燈。卻始終避開年輕教授炙熱的視線。

　　

　　「即便一開始有點小小的失敗，但這並沒有阻礙你，對吧？你得到他了，而且很快地你又要了第二次。」

　　

　　Erik把視線釘在擋風玻璃上，依舊沒有動靜。

　　

　　「你們為什麼分手？真的是因為膩了嗎？還是因為……」

　　「夠了。」這並非帶著怒意的遏止，Erik轉首，他想現在自己的表情一定很可怕，「我說過，不准再側寫我。」

　　「Erik。」年輕教授那帶著蘇格蘭口音的柔軟聲音，讓警探莫名地無法堅持凶狠的態度，「我沒有在側寫你。」他笑了笑，「你可以回想一下我剛才問的問題，有沒有哪個問題是『針對性』的？」

　　

　　沒有。其實那些問題，一點都不特別，連形容詞也很普通。貼切來說，那些問題套在不同人的身上都會有不同的答案，那些是非常『大眾化』的問題，但是具有強烈的尖銳感。

　　

　　「Erik，我不知道你的羅曼史，我也不知道你跟你第一任男朋友的狀況，我也沒有側寫你。但，人都有弱點，每個人都會被某個東西給套牢，你只要知道對方的致命傷在哪，然後，問問題。」頓，「根據對方的身體的反應來取決追問的問題，逼他、壓迫他，你可以從對方的小動作看出你是否問對問題，然後，即便他不回答，你也知道了正確答案。」

　　「所以你覺得我的致命傷是我的交往問題？」Erik挑眉，他放開煞車，踩下加油。

　　「不，我不知道。」聳肩，「我只是先丟一個比較廣泛的問題給你，再根據你的反應來調整問題的方向，如果你對性愛這點沒有太大的反應，那我可能會轉問你的家人是否跟你的男朋友相處愉快，試試看另外一條路來壓迫你。」年輕教授轉了頭，愉快地看著窗外。

　　

　　又被耍了。Erik現在不是滿肚子疑問，而是滿肚子的不爽。再度深呼吸，他決定不跟對方玩這種小花招。

　　

　　「關於你的問題，我可以回答你。」

　　「喔？」年輕教授的注意力從窗外被拉了回來，一臉興味盎然地看著警探。

　　「我享受跟他的性愛；我們的第一次是在他家；沒有罪惡感；不過我可能弄痛他了，因為一開始不大熟，潤滑不夠：我們只做了一次，第二次是過了幾天之後才做；我們分手沒有什麼特別的原因，沒有大吵大鬧也沒有什麼所謂的和平分手，就只是兩個人都很忙，然後就分開了。」Erik瞥了像在聽童話故事的年輕教授一眼，「順帶一提，我技術很好——這是他告訴我的。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　

　　教授似乎滿足地笑了笑，再度轉首，繼續看著窗外的景色。


	11. The unsub

　　許多年後，Erik坐在酒吧裡回想這個案件時，他思忖許久，最後他下了個結論，當年這案件，整個就是個意外所組成的，包括因為這個案件認識了這輩子影響他最深的Charles Xavier、首次近距離地感受到犯罪側寫的不可思議、擦槍走火的關係、撲朔迷離的動機，還有，他就差那麼一點點，就永遠失去了那顆八號球。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik把車開到局裡甫停好時，他看見了Moira的身影正火速地往警局大門走去，這不大對，依照計畫Moira此刻應該正在跟幾個記者朋友討論關於早晨新聞播報此案件的事，此時此刻，她不應該出現在局裡。

　　Erik甩上車門，立刻跟上在自己眼前幾步距離的Moira，他出聲喚她，後者轉首，眉心微皺。

　　

　　「妳怎麼在……」

　　「我接到通知，有人自首了。」

　　

　　Erik張嘴，這消息來的太錯愕，但他腦子還沒接通到底應該要用什麼態度或者邏輯去面對眼前這個突如其來不知是好是壞的消息。

　　

　　「不可能。不明嫌犯不會自首的。」年輕教授從警探的身後探出頭來。

　　

　　雖然從Moira的角度看來這畫面略嫌可愛，但大夥此刻可沒過多心情開此玩笑。就在Erik的腦子感到有點混亂的同時，他驚覺原先還站在自己身後的年輕教授現在已與自己擦肩且走在自己前頭，跟著Moira的步伐與之步進局裡。

　　瞅著年輕教授的背影，Erik有一種莫名的複雜感在心頭交織。

　　在找年輕教授幫忙之前，Erik與Moira已接到上頭的指示，希望他們能在一段時間內把案子查個水落石出，若是無法在時效內偵破此案，上頭不會再給予任何資源，變相地迫使他們兩人被調到其他的專案小組去——並非再也不查此案，只是稍微『緩一緩』。警力的吃緊及層出不窮的犯罪已然讓整個體系不得不以另一種方式生存著，壓力如山洪倒塌，壓的每個有警徽的人都喘不過氣。

　　當Erik還是個巡邏員警時，他曾有幾次機會與偵查謀殺案的前輩們一同工作，有些案子大快人心，有些案子永遠只能懸在檔案室裡。特別是受害者並非所謂的良好市民的邊緣人時，他們悲慘的案件往往會落得警探們隨手找到了一個嫌疑犯，然後以證據不足無法起訴而結案。至於那個嫌疑犯是否真的犯罪？那又另當別論。

　　Erik並不認為自己充滿著理想、抱負、使命感或者一如漫畫裡頭的美國隊長那般的善良、好心腸及強烈的正義感。Erik並不特別想要去改變社會，或者闖出一番大事業，如果追根究底的思考，Erik不過是認為要盡可能地、公平地對待每個人，如此而已。

　　然而，有趣的是，如此微小的普通願望，反而才是最不切實際的夢想。

　　姑且不論年輕教授的側寫，對Erik而言，如果現在坐在偵訊室裡的、來自首的那位可能是嫌疑犯的話，至少對這個案件來說，算是輕鬆了大半——他與Moira的壓力可減輕許多。

　　但Erik卻覺得相當不踏實。

　　他們找這名殘忍殺害他人性命的不明嫌犯找了這麼久，而不明嫌犯也躲了那麼長一段時間，如果他能輕易地殺害對方且讓警方忙得焦頭爛額，他大可在此時——警方追查最兇猛的時間收手，暫且不犯，等風聲過後再繼續自己的變態欲望；況且，以棋局來說，不明嫌犯目前是佔上風的，他游刃有餘，為何要選在這個時間點出來自首？不大合理。

　　帶著疑惑、不安及些許的焦躁情緒，Erik也跟著眾人走進局裡。步進建築物內，他放眼望去，發現局內分兩大區塊，一是平常就相當忙碌的各位，這些忙得焦頭爛額的員警們、警探們正拿著文件以及接著電話等動作走來走去，忙著討論、釐清案情；另一塊則是不少人假裝繼續工作，但視線卻正一直飄向某一間偵訊室。恰巧當Erik踏入局內，而裡頭走出一名員警——尚未有人偵訊裡頭的人，員警只是幫忙倒水而已。而此刻，不少人圍了過去，大家都好奇裡頭的人到底是怎樣的妖魔鬼怪？

　　Erik走到Moira與年輕教授身後，Moira大概說了什麼話——但Erik並沒有聽進去，因為他的注意力只能集中在坐在偵訊室的人及一直皺著眉頭的Charles Xavier身上。

　　將Erik的注意力拉回的是Moira打開偵訊室的門的噪音，這讓他把目光抽回，並矚著那扇門，腦子裡正思考著是否去小房間聽整個偵訊過程？

　　

　　「不是那個人。」

　　

　　Erik再度把目光收回，正好對上豔藍色的雙眸，後者相當肯定地否決了來自首的人並非他們要找的不明嫌犯。

　　警探想開口說些什麼，卻只能愣愣地瞅著年輕教授——Erik並非腦袋空空，而是有太多的思緒及需要考量的事在腦中互相咆哮著。

　　年輕教授看似等待著警探的開口，後者卻遲疑了許久，最後，年輕教授搖了搖頭——他能明白局裡上下、外界媒體所施予在Erik及Moira身上的壓力——與警探擦肩而過。

　　

　　「你要去哪？」他想伸手，卻還是來不及拉住對方。

　　「去該去的地方。」聳肩，年輕教授離開警局。

　　

　　※※※

　　思索了一下，Erik決定不要進去偵訊室裡，他站在小房間，看著單面鏡的另一個空間中的Moira與來自首的人。他瞅了一眼調整攝影鏡頭的員警，從鏡頭拍下的影像中看見Moira正翻著文件。

　　

　　『I'm Detective Moira MacTaggert，』Moira不帶感情地說著，即便她背對著Erik，Erik仍舊能知道多年的同伴臉上的神情寫些什麼，『Sophia Abbott？』

　　

　　對方沒有回答，只是眼睛眨了一下。

　　Erik感覺自己似乎到抽了一口氣。 **女性。** 來自首的人是一名女性。

　　Moira把文件闔上，詢問了幾個與案情較無相關的問題，但Sophia Abbott卻只是繼續沉默著，如果答案是『是』的話，她會點頭，除此之外，她無任何反應，像是發呆般一直注視著Moira身後的單面鏡。Moira似乎嘆了一口氣，接著她打開資料夾，拿出第一張照片，放在桌上。

　　

　　『妳認識她嗎？』

　　

　　Sophia Abbott眼珠轉了一下，把視線從單面鏡抽回，落到桌面上。她只瞅了一眼，就把視線別開，接著，她點點頭。

　　

　　『Gina Brown。』Sophia Abbott開口，她張了張嘴，最後決定不說話。

　　『她與妳有什麼關係？』

　　

　　Sophia Abbott沒有說話，這次她把視線集中在某一處的桌腳。

　　Moira又拿出了另外兩位女孩的照片，Sophia Abbott抬眼，這次她沒有回答Moira的詢問，只是點頭承認自己認識她們。

　　

　　『Abbott，妳為什麼殺害她們？』

　　

　　Sophia Abbott依舊沉默。Moira闔上資料夾，這次她故意製造較大的聲響，並如意料中地，吸引了Sophia Abbott的注意力。

　　

　　『妳知道嗎？』Moira等了幾秒，然後以一種相當冷漠且充滿傲慢的態度說著：『我不相信妳殺害了她們。』

　　

　　Sophia Abbott抬眼，這次Erik注意到有那麼一瞬間，她閃過一抹慌亂的眼神，但她掩飾的相當好，如果是別人可能真的會被她騙過，但Sophia Abbott面對的是Erik與Moira，他們從不錯過嫌疑犯任何細微的反應。

　　

　　『我不知道妳在替誰頂罪，但我知道妳沒那個勇氣也沒那個力氣去殺害這三個女孩。』

　　

　　Moira作勢要離開，而此刻Sophia Abbott開口了。

　　

　　『中央公園的Cedar Hill附近，接近Glade Arch的地方，在一棵橡樹下，妳可以找到Gina Brown的腳。』

　　

　　Sophia Abbott是冷淡的、事不關己的。她說完話後，立刻又將視線聚焦於那隻桌腳，並且又陷入自己的世界一般，不再有其他的反應。

　　Erik握緊了拳頭，他控制自己的呼吸速度，並且他看見Moira離開偵訊室，留下Sophia Abbott繼續獨自在偵訊室裡。而Erik也離開小房間，他跟上Moira的腳步，後者停下腳步，並轉過頭來，臉上寫滿不愉悅、焦慮的情緒。

　　

　　「我們得去一趟中央公園。」

　　「妳應該先應付記者，我不認為有人來自首這件事可以隱瞞媒體多久。」頓，「妳相信她說的嗎？」皺眉。

　　「我不知道，Erik。」Moira揉了揉太陽穴，「她很冷靜、她只回答與案件有關的問題、她到現在都還沒有請律師。」頓，「你覺得她就是兇手嗎？」

　　

　　Erik沒有立刻回答。他垂下眼睫，像是思索又像是盡可能地擠出想說的話。

　　

　　「我不知道。」長長地嘆了氣，「我只知道她不符合Charles的側寫。」

　　

　　不安感籠罩，他們沉默，良久。


	12. The red heel shoes

　　隨著Gina Brown的雙腳被挖掘出來，而Moira遮住口鼻並且迴避了那個畫面——Erik知道Moira並非害怕，他們這行的做久了，到底還有什麼看不下去的慘忍呢——Erik感覺心裡某處涼了半截，同時有一種莫名的感覺，就像是一列奔馳勇往直前的火車卻突然沒了煞車器，而前方就是一條斷橋，這列火車無可避免的要從斷橋上墜下。

　　Erik趁Moira離開時，他掏出手機，思索著是否要打個電話給年輕教授？或者傳個訊息給他也好？而當他滑開螢幕時，又忽然發現自己似乎沒有什麼特別的理由一定要撥這通電話。況且，為什麼自己會浮出想打電話給Charles Xavier的念頭？

　　詭異。他不理解自己怎麼會做出如此反射動作？好像跟Charles Xavier相處幾天後，Erik發現自己某部份的思考邏輯已發生了某一種化學變化，導致某種程度上的偏軌。Erik不喜歡脫離掌控的狀況。他頓時覺得很疲累。

　　仰天嘆了口氣，他隨即將手機放回西褲口袋裡。

　　他走出現場，這次他們拉起了布廉，讓那些好奇圍觀的民眾還有爭先恐後要報導此案的媒體得不到可怖的畫面。Erik知道 Moira離去的方位，所以刻意走了反方向，藉此再避開記者們的圍剿。

　　

　　「Erik Lehnsherr？」

　　

　　轉首，心中暗罵了一句。到底為什麼Raven Darkholme總是能夠堵到自己？她是不是在自己頭上發送了衛星？所以可以掌控到自己的一舉一動？

　　Erik在心中反覆練習著『無可奉告』這句話，決定若Raven Darkholme靠近時就直接用這句話回覆所有的逼問、提問。

　　他無視Raven Darkholme的接近，繼續自己的步伐並一心一意朝車子方向前進。右手插在西褲口袋中，並下意識地攥緊手機。如果Charles現在在這裡，他會說些什麼？他可能會說：『Erik，別那麼緊張。你只要大方的告訴Raven Darkholme她所想知道的，當然，不是全部的，只要一部分就足夠。然後，問對的問題，例如……』

　　

　　「Charles呢？」

　　

　　Raven Darkholme毫不留情地擋在Erik的去路，劈頭就打斷了Erik的思緒。

　　

　　「無可奉告。」話一出口，Erik才真正的回神過來。該死的，他練習那句話像練習咒語一般，害他脫口而出完全不相干的回覆。

　　

　　Raven Darkholme的臉色一僵，這不是Erik原先希望的反應。

　　

　　「你把Charles藏去哪裡了？」Raven Darkholme沉下臉來，雙手插腰，看起來相當不好惹——完全字面上的意思。

　　

　　Erik一向也是個吃軟不吃硬的人，面對Raven Darkholme如此堅決且不友善的態度，Erik打從心底就決定不對她好聲好氣。他知道Raven Darkholme是名好記者，也知道她具有相當優秀的專業知識，只是這女孩有時會顯得有點任性和氣勢凌人，Erik並沒有不喜歡她，他只是……現在心情比較不好。

　　

　　「按理來說，妳應該比我更清楚Charles Xavier會去哪裡。」他繞過Raven Darkholme，避開與她針鋒相對。

　　「所以我現在才在問你Charles在哪裡啊？」

　　

　　這是什麼鬼打牆的對話？Erik轉過身來，並且微瞇了眼。

　　

　　「我不知道。」Erik實話實說，然後轉回去，繼續自己的腳步。

　　Raven Darkholme踩著高跟鞋走到他身側，並且相當認真又帶點嚴肅地說著彷彿是警告的話：「Charles是我哥。」

　　

　　 **知道了。** Erik在心裡回覆著，外加翻了一記白眼。他實在摸不透為何他在一天之內收到兩個來自不同女性、卻相當類似的警告。而且兩者都強調著Charles Xavier跟自己的關係是親密的。 **等等。** Erik愣了一下，他剛剛是不是聽漏了什麼？

　　

　　「他是妳哥？」停下移動，不可思議地看著身邊的女性。

　　「是啊！」

　　

　　有一種胃袋打結的感覺。他還想開口說些什麼，卻收到Raven Darkholme炙烈的視線。

　　

　　「你們長得不像。」Erik不曉得為什麼自己會如此說，他就只是隨口胡扯出一句話，接著打開車門鑽了進去。

　　

　　Raven Darkholme絲毫不死心地又敲了敲車窗，Erik沒好氣地搖下車窗，等待她的發話。

　　

　　「我打他手機都沒人接。」Raven Darkholme看起來有點焦慮，「你真的不知道他在哪？」

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik當然不知道犯罪心理學教授人在哪。該死的，他才認識Charles Xavier這號人物幾天的時間，怎麼可能知道這名年輕有為的教授遇到『困境』或不順遂時會去跑到哪裡去？況且，連他的好友、妹妹都不知道了，身為一個半生不熟的、勉強稱得上認識卻還是有一段距離的點頭之交——屏除對方在自己家過了夜，還有兩人一起吃過兩次早餐，這是什麼該死的關係——更不可能有心電感應之功能。

　　Erik把玩了手機一陣子，還是沒想透Raven Darkholme怎麼會認為自己知道她哥哥去哪呢？Erik也沒有Charles的側寫能力，更不可能從Charles的舉動、所說的話推測出來。

　　他再次滑開手機螢幕，決定省下打電話的動作，直接敲了簡訊發送——如果連自己妹妹的來電都不接、不回，Erik並不認為對方會回覆自己，但，有嘗試總比沒嘗試好。他如此告訴自己。

　　 _『Call me.』_

　　Erik再看一眼簡訊內容，忖了幾秒，按下發送鍵。

　　他繞了點路才回到警局裡。他一路往南開，從第五大道前進，在四十四街轉彎，在那附近徘徊了一陣子。Erik覺得自己有一點漫無目的的，他不想往時代廣場前進，於是他開往百老匯的方向，又繞了幾個街口，最後他決定離開。他不是旅客，這些觀光景點根本不吸引他，Erik想了想，內心某處呼喚著他、要求著他往中城去。

　　 _他可能不住在城裡，不過上班地點可能坐落於中城北區。_

　　再一次地，年輕教授的話從海腦中浮起。他們現在已經有了一名涉嫌重大的嫌疑犯，側寫什麼的，都可以先挪到一邊去。

　　紅燈亮起。Erik踩下煞車。

_他可能不住在城裡，不過上班地點可能坐落於中城北區。_

　　他揉了揉眉心，希望能帶來一些舒緩。

　　直到他走進局裡後，Erik還是覺得有那麼點不真實。太多方面的不真實了。導致他腦中的各路思緒相互拉扯、嘶聲力竭地互相控訴，這讓他感覺比前幾天喝了半罐威士忌所帶來的副作用還來的不舒服。

　　在走進小房間之前，他多瞥了眼偵訊室的狀況。當然，從外頭觀看不到裡面的人在做什麼，但Erik很清楚，此時此刻，Moira正在裡頭盤問著對方。至於誰佔上風，誰處弱勢，就不得而知了。

　　Sophia Abbott與Erik想像中那種外表弱不禁風的瘦弱女性形象相去甚遠。這並非說Sophia Abbott看起來相當高大，相反地，這位女性嬌小、柔弱，但倘若她真是此三個命案的兇手，那麼，外表看來如此脆弱的人，內心可是相當險惡並且令人髮指。

　　他走進單面鏡的另一端世界，這裡頭除了攝影的員警之外，還有一兩名其他的警探，他們無聲地向彼此打了個招呼，並挪開空隙讓Erik可以有個較好的視野觀看Moira的偵訊。他雙手交叉於胸前，沉默地矚著單面鏡另一端的世界。

　　Moira無聲地坐下，她繼續悠閒地翻著自己手上的文件並沒有抬頭看Sophia Abbott，後者也沒有抬眼，仍舊緘默地發愣著。

　　Moira再次闔上文件，而Sophia Abbott看來毫不理會Moira所製造出來的任何噪音。

　　

　　『法醫正在檢測DNA。』打破僵局，Moira說出結論。

　　

　　這句話或多或少引起Sophia Abbott的注意，她看來似乎繼續發愣，但Erik注意到當Moira說話時，Sophia Abbott眨了眨眼。她正在聽Moira的所有言詞，卻故意假裝發呆，看似不放在心上，但並非完全的冷漠、無動於衷。

　　

　　『告訴我妳怎麼認識Gina Brown的？』

　　

　　Sophia Abbott沒有回應。

　　

　　『妳當然有權繼續保持緘默。』Moira向後仰，靠著椅背，『但如果證據不足，我們也很難起訴妳。』弦外之音，Moira確認Sophia Abbott有聽懂自己的意思，因為後者立刻抬眼，首次略帶著類似敵意的眼神瞅著Moira。

　　『我希望妳能繼續保持合作。』Moira稍稍傾身，直視著Sophia Abbott的綠眼睛。

　　

　　沉默沒有維持太久。Sophia Abbott主動先撇開視線。

　　

　　『我們在酒吧認識，然後她來到我的店裡。』

　　『妳的店在哪？』

　　『W57 th St.接近 Columbus Circle的附近。』

　　『她去妳的店裡做什麼？買東西？』

　　Sophia Abbott抬眼，語氣如方才一般平淡，『她買了一雙高跟鞋。』

　　

　　Moira沒搭話，示意讓對方繼續說下去。但她感覺事情不大對勁。

　　

　　『Alaia的紅色高跟鞋。』

　　

　　Erik感覺胸口有點緊繃，心跳似乎加快了一些。他想起來灌威士忌那晚時的惡夢、又想起可怕的童話故事裡，那雙被詛咒的紅舞鞋。

　　他的思緒再度被攪亂，雖然兩眼直盯著Moira的偵訊，但此刻他又想起了什麼，似乎有一件事情不能被耽擱，大夥卻因為眼前的女人而忘了更重要的事。他們挖掘出Gina Brown的雙腳時並沒有見著那雙紅色的高跟鞋。當然，鞋子不一定會跟腳在一起，那麼，鞋子現在在哪裡？兇殺案與鞋子有關係嗎？Sophia Abbott若是精品店的店員，那麼，她跟另外兩位女孩是怎麼樣認識？一樣是在酒吧裡？另外兩位女孩一樣有去她的店裡消費？

　　他們沒有查到三名女孩同在某間店裡的消費紀錄。不，有可能是現金交易，畢竟她們不一定會使用刷卡的服務，況且她們拿到的錢絕對都是現金居多。

　　還有，維柯丁(vicodin)呢？Sophia Abbott從哪弄來維柯丁(vicodin)？已經查過她的病史了嗎？她在W57 th St.附近工作，那裡是中城北區一帶，很接近中央公園——如側寫所言。那麼，她有車嗎？還有……還有！

　　Erik衝出小房間，並直接打開偵訊室的門，快速地將門關上，Moira的偵訊被打斷，但她並沒有露出不悅的神情，相反，她看到Erik時倒是一點都不驚訝。Sophia Abbott轉過頭來，瞅著衝進來的Erik，依舊沒有多餘的情緒。

　　與Sophia Abbott四目交接的瞬間，Erik突然覺得時間都暫停下來，他腦中不再焦躁不安——即便他還是有許多疑惑——此刻，他腦中只有一個疑問。

　　

　　「那個女孩呢？」Erik低沉的嗓音是寂靜空間唯一的聲響，「那個還在妳手上的女孩呢？」

　　

　　可能是幻覺，但Erik認為他看見Sophia Abbott的瞳孔在那瞬間放大了些許，眼神閃過一抹緊張。無人發言，似乎連手錶上的秒針走動的聲音都清晰可聞。在Erik還想開口之際，他們再度聽見另一個聲音，Erik皺眉，並伸手將口袋中的機器拾出。

　　手機螢幕上顯示著： _Charles Xavier來電。_


	13. Pool table

　　菸味。

　　偶爾還有酒精。

　　這地方Erik再熟悉不過了，求學階段他花大把的時間在這裡廝混、有時候做一點遊走在法律邊緣的小冒險、調情、曖昧。許多的情緒與回憶如昏黃燈光下那裊裊飄盪著的煙，看似接近卻搆不著地遙遠。

　　他一走進這裡，就直接看到目標。忽視走過時，有些人抬頭與自己打招呼——有些是以前的豬朋狗友，有些是敗在自己手下的人。這裡的人對Erik沒有敵意，但也不是展開『歡迎回家』之姿的方式，正確來說，比較接近『喔，你來了。』淡漠卻讓人感到安全舒適的距離。

　　Erik在第三號球台前停了下來，他單手插在西褲口袋中。並直視著雙手撐在球台旁，正相當專心地看著球桌上的各式花球的人。

　　Erik瞥了一眼球桌，看起來是剛開球，球的數目還挺多的，表示方才開球時幾乎沒有球入袋——開球者的火侯不足，不是太用力就是力道偏輕。他輕撫過球台邊緣，這裡總是會放幾個巧克，Erik習慣把巧克放在球台邊，如此，他可以隨手就摸到它，並不需要特別跑到座位上去取得。

　　原本注視著球台的人，現在直起身子，伸手，搆了一顆巧克，在撞球桿頂端摩擦著，視線仍舊注視於球台上。Erik保持沉默，將一切都納進眼簾。

　　

　　「來一場吧？」對方突然轉頭，朝著Erik綻放一抹可與豔陽分庭抗禮的微笑。

　　深呼吸，緩緩地吐氣，他沒有任何怒意，只是相當平淡卻充滿一點擔憂地道：「你妹很擔心你。」

　　

　　對方微偏了頭，微笑的光芒淡了一些，染上些許神秘。

　　

　　「那你呢？」反問著。

　　

　　回答？還是不回答？Erik忖了忖。還是沉默。

　　對方轉身拿了另一隻球桿，並走了過來遞給他。Erik注意到Charles換了衣服，也因為彼此距離接近的關係，所以他嗅到了對方身上洗髮精的香味。Charles可能回過家，換洗一番後再出門；但也有可能，Charles去了某個人的家——畢竟Charles現在沒車，若是搭乘大眾交通工具回家再回來城內，往返會花上不少時間——某個人的家有Charles的替換衣物，Charles用了某個人家中的洗髮精，然後，可能的話，或許在某個人家裡睡了一下再出門。

　　接過球桿，這些思緒繼續纏繞在Erik腦中，像鬼魂一樣縈繞不去。他下意識地握緊球桿，想像Charles這幾個小時蜷在某張殘留著他人氣味的床榻上、沖洗過後從他人的衣櫃裡抽出自己的換洗衣物、離開時跟對方擁抱或吻別、走下階梯看到自己的簡訊，然後打了電話……

　　撇開視線。Erik深呼吸，他決定把注意力放在球桌上，此刻，他不怎麼想看到豔藍色瞳眸中的自己。他再度施了力在球桿上，想起自己在偵訊室裡看到Charles的來電時，二話不說地扭頭就離開偵訊室，接了電話後直奔而來。他放下自己方才可能打破了對方保護層的嫌疑犯、丟下還有點一頭霧水的同伴不顧，直接衝過來這裡找這個表面上鬧失蹤但實際上可能在某個人家裡纏綿的可惡傢伙。

　　

　 _「你妹很擔心你。」_

_「那你呢？」_

　　

　　Erik轉首，難得對Charles換上了頗冷漠的神情。

　　

　　「你想要什麼？」

　　「來比一場。」語調中有明顯的興奮。

　　「你不可能贏得了我。」自大、狂妄，卻是事實。

　　「如果我贏了，你要答應我一件事。」無視Erik的挑釁，他繼續自己的話。

　　「那我贏了呢？」對Erik而言，沒有『如果』。因為這是如鐵的事實。

　　「換我答應你一件事。」聳肩，公平的交易。

　　

　　Erik依舊沒回應，默認。隨後他轉身走到座位上坐著，讓Charles先開始。Charles很明顯地是名初學者，外觀看起來似乎會打撞球，實際上，Charles的架桿姿勢不大穩、持桿的手也握得太緊了。如此，當他推撞時，會因為手晃的緣故而產生撞擊的偏移，本來因直線前進的母球，會開始旋轉，然後偏了一些角度，結果就是沒擊中或者與球擦身而過。

　　Erik伸手碰觸了自己的嘴唇，微笑。是誰教Charles玩撞球的？Erik心裡暗忖著，並小小地消遣了不夠專業的教導者。

　　對方教導Charles架桿、推球的畫面從Erik腦海掠過。接著，Erik站起，把手上的撞球桿放置一旁，他朝Charles的方向走過去。彎著腰並瞄準母球的Charles並沒有發現Erik從自己的身後接近自己。Erik故意用手指碰了一下Charles的撞球桿，球桿晃了一下險些碰到其他球——這樣就犯規了——在Charles轉過頭來瞪Erik之前，他俯下身，湊近Charles的耳畔。

　　

　　「先不要動。」低聲說著，接著他付之行動，輕輕碰觸了Charles的手，「不用握這麼緊，你輕輕地拿著球桿就好。對，像這樣。」

　　

　　Charles沒反對Erik突如其來的舉動，反倒很溫順地服從Erik的指示。接著，Erik移動Charles的手，將他的手挪往前一些。

　　

　　「握球桿時，握太後面重心容易偏掉，你可以握前面一點，對，很好。」起身，他稍微調整Charles的姿勢，並再度傾身，左手向前觸碰Charles架桿的左手，撥弄Charles的手指，讓架桿更為容易，「好，然後架桿。」Erik把球桿移到Charles的左手上，「瞄準母球，你想打一號球底袋進洞對吧？但是希望母球不要跟著一號球跑那麼遠的距離，這樣你就可以再瞄準二號球。所以，你稍等推球的時候，不要瞄準母球上緣，要瞄準下緣，這樣，母球就會定住了。」頓，他再度低聲道：「試試看。」

　　

　　接著，Erik起身，讓Charles方便擊球。依循Erik的教導，Charles確實推進了一號球。雙球撞擊的清脆聲令人愉快，而球入袋的聲音令人感到彷彿獲得勝利。拉回球桿，Charles站直身子，依著球台邊，他轉過身來，讓自己與Erik面對面——即便彼此的距離還是太過接近。

　　

　　「謝謝。」Charles挑眉，愉悅地說著。

　　

　　Erik的視線從豔藍色的雙眸下移，在玫瑰色的唇上多停留一會兒，然後迅速撇開視線。

　　

　　「你可以瞄準二號球了。」Erik說著，但並沒有瞅著對方，他的目光落在Charles肩膀後面的球桌上。

　　「你們在球台上做愛嗎？」

　　

　 **什麼？** Erik皺眉，並不可置信地看著眼前的人。後者只是繼續淺笑著，但左手撫了撫球台，充滿曖昧。

　　

　　Erik刻意用了嚴厲的眼神瞪了眼前的人，緩緩開口：「沒有。」

　　「喔，真可惜。」挑眉，Charles真心露出一副惋惜的表情。

　　

　　Charles準備移開步子，挪到方便架桿推二號球的地方，而Erik先行跨了一步阻止了他的移動路徑。年輕教授抬眼，望著警探。

　　

　　「Charles。」

　　

　　年輕教授或許沒說過，但他著實很喜歡警探的嗓音，而他也享受警探喚自己的名字。

　　

　　「嗯？」微笑。

　　「打電話給你妹，她很擔心你。」

　　「喔。」點點頭，Charles並不是那麼在意，但他稍等絕對會撥個電話給Raven。

　　「我也很擔心你。」

　　

　　豔藍色抬眼，與淺藍色交會。前者滿意地微笑，後者快速轉身回到座位上等待。


	14. Interrogation

　　「下棋！」像想起了什麼似的，他興奮地回頭並瞅著坐在自己左手邊的人，「你會下棋吧？」

　　

　　駕駛座上的人抿了抿唇，眉心微皺，轉過去瞥了對方一眼，還是保持沉默。

　　

　　「下次就來下棋吧。」他自顧自地決定，並不理會駕駛座上的人是否反對。

　　「難道我一臉看起來就是會下棋的樣子嗎？」有點嗤之以鼻，「還是說你在我房間看到棋盤了？」

　　「你說呢？」輕笑。

　　

　　Erik轉頭，對上了豔藍色的雙眸。清澈，卻深不可測。那瞬間，Erik突然覺得，他花了大半輩子所做的事，即是找到事實真相，然而眼前的人，卻讓他有一種他永遠都無法讀懂對方心思的錯覺。

　　他把目光轉回，不是逃避也不是無視Charles的注視。有一部分的原因是他需要專心在開車這檔事上，另一部分的原因，他一時半刻也說不上來，大概是想沈澱情緒之類的吧。

　　

　　「為什麼？」頓，「為什麼你願意幫忙？這是無償的，況且為了這個案子，你這幾天也忙壞了吧。」幽幽地，他道。

　　

　　原先，Erik以為憑著Charles那張得理不饒人的嘴，鐵定立刻駁斥或揶揄回來。但這回，出乎意料的，Charles反而閉口不言。這勾起了Erik些許好奇心，他在駕駛安全的範圍內瞥了身邊的人一眼，後者手肘撐在車窗旁，看得見他的側臉，但他的目光是飄回緩緩染上夕陽光彩的窗外風景。

　　沒有追問也沒有打算一定要得知答案，Erik只是隨口問了問，並沒有特別的意思。他困惑，但並不困擾。

　　打了方向燈，Erik瞧了瞧後照鏡，接著向左打旋方向盤。方巧有輛對向來車經過，而車窗傳來的風聲模糊了車內空間的聲音，Erik就差那麼一點，錯過了那句話。

　　

　　「我以為你知道。」

　　

　　右耳傳來帶著柔軟蘇格蘭口音的回答，左耳卻捎過風聲。當時，Erik以為自己聽錯了，所以，他安安靜靜地，在心裡咀嚼那句話——無論真實與否。

　　

　　※※※

　　下車，Charles環顧了四周，他的視線沒有一定的掃視範圍，比較像是概覽整個街景似的。Erik多等了他一會兒，這畫面似乎很適合抽隻菸，緩緩吐出煙，等待對方的回首。

　　Charles回頭，像是讀取到Erik腦海的場景，湊了過來說句他對菸過敏之類的蠢話，逗的Erik露出了一抹促狹的微笑。

　　兩人並肩走進局裡時，一開始Erik打算先去申請一些流程，不過，才方踏入，他就看見Moira站在不遠處，並直接走向兩人。

　　他需要開口說些什麼——Erik一向不愛做過多的解釋，但這次他匆忙衝出去之前根本就是丟了顆不定時炸彈於偵訊室內，Moira想必也有些措手不及，於此，Erik認為自己或多或少需要做一些讓步，甚至清楚的解釋，出於禮貌，也出於對同伴的尊重。

　　

　　「手續我辦好了，你直接帶Charles過去吧。」

　　

　　Erik略感驚訝，同時也有些感激。接過訪客證，他與Charles交換了眼神，彼此沉默。Charles多忖了兩秒，聳肩，他提出要先再觀察一番，一方面他想先看看Moira詢問的狀況如何，另一方面，他打算在小房間內多等一下——時間一分一秒的過去，嫌疑犯不會感到輕鬆，反而更容易焦慮，尤其沒有任何人進來問她問題的狀態下。

　　寂靜的壓力。

　　Erik與Charles偕同站在小房間內，透過單面鏡與Sophia Abbott互視著，後者看來有些許疲累，卻仍舊相當頑固地保持冷漠的態度。依照Charles的要求，Moira請人將一台新的攝影機擺進偵訊室中。調整了鏡頭的位置，可將Sophia Abbott和偵訊她的人一起被拍攝下來。

　　Sophia Abbott只捎了一眼攝影機，隨後又遁入自己的殼中。

　　Moira的偵訊已經過了一個小時，意味著已經有一小時的空白，沒有任何人去打擾Sophia Abbott思考或者說發呆。而Charles此刻卻說，如此，他們可以再等一小時再進去做詢問。

　　伴隨著Charles勾起的、不易被人察覺的嘴角彎度，Erik感到一絲詭譎及少許的敬佩。在等待的這一個小時中，Erik與Charles並非不斷地交談，反而比較像是有一搭沒一搭地接著對方的話——這多少讓Erik有點顧慮及擔憂，稍等難道要扮黑臉扮白臉？但……

　　

　　「Erik，」出聲，喚回了警探的注意力，警探把釘在單面鏡的視線轉到身邊人身上，「我們不玩好警察壞警察的遊戲。」Charles不是執法人員，也不是律師，沒有權限進入偵訊室。

　　

　　又再一次，Charles Xavier看穿了Erik的心思。

　　

　　「那你這次的遊戲規則是什麼？」調侃。

　　「我要打進七號球，用拉桿。」

　　「對你來說會不會太高難度了？」Erik並沒有輕視對方，只是忍不住地笑了笑。

　　「有你在啊。」眨眼，有點調情意味。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik走進偵訊室時，他首先注意到的並非Sophia Abbott看到自己的反應。他覺得如此安靜的空間裡，那台新攝影機的聲音似乎有點吵，好像哪個螺絲或者忘了關掉攝影機的什麼功能，規律的滴答聲響盤旋著——不吵、聲音不大，但令人感到厭煩。

　　他坐了下來，而Sophia Abbott並沒有如預期般地放空，反倒是相當謹慎地盯著Erik。

　　Erik很清楚這是什麼反應，這是動物的本能，類似保護領域或者得手的獵物時，用來嚇阻想掠奪自己地盤、食物的敵人所散發的警告舉動。

　　 **她知道那個女孩的下落。** Erik暗忖著。一方面有些許的沾沾自喜，另一方面對於當時沒有深掘下去感到有點遺憾。

　　他不像Moira帶了幾疊文件夾走了進去，他只拿了一只文件夾，薄薄地，裡頭沒幾張紙。無人開口，偵訊室內氣氛略顯凝重。

　　

　　「妳殺了她們嗎？」

　　

　　Sophia Abbott她垂下眼睫，一如往常地不做任何回答。

　　

　　「為什麼？」

　　

　　Sophia Abbott看來略顯浮躁，但對於此殺人動機問題，她並非第一次被詢問，所以她仍舊應付的相當恰當：保持緘默。

　　

　　「為什麼砍了她們的腳？」頓，「是妳砍的吧？」Erik在腦中排序著問題清單及模擬Sophia Abbott的反應，「我很意外，妳是怎麼砍的呢？砍完之後，妳清理地毯、地板應該很辛苦吧？鮮血到處亂噴，妳的身上也一定沾到了不少血。那些血衣呢？丟了？還是妳穿著雨衣砍她們的腳？」

　　

　　Sophia Abbott臉上血色退了不少。

　　

　　「妳有點潔癖，所以我很好奇妳怎麼處理血跡的？」Erik確認他看見了Sophia Abbott稍微咬了咬牙的模樣，「妳很愛她們，為她們打扮、為她們梳洗整理，保持乾淨的外表。既然，妳這麼重視她們，我相信妳一定對她們的身體、皮膚、頭髮，所有的一切都瞭如指掌吧？」

　　

　　Erik從文件夾中掏出一張照片，他的手壓在照片上，讓人無法看清楚照片上頭是什麼。他將照片推到Sophia Abbott面前，緩緩地，他的手離開，接著Erik瞅見Sophia Abbott的雙眼中透露出怒意及不堪。

　　

　　「告訴我，這雙腳是誰的？」

　　

　　斷肢的照片。

　　

　　「我不知道。腳看起來都是一樣的。」Sophia Abbott撇開視線，但看得出來她不大舒服也有些惱怒。

　　「不，不一樣的。」Erik向後靠了靠椅背，他正咀嚼著Sophia Abbott的態度、神情所隱含的背後含意，「有個女孩腳踝上有紋身、有個女孩的的小腿上有塊明顯的疤痕。」Erik的手指敲了敲桌面，接著，他緩緩地用那迷人的嗓音說著：「妳怎麼會不知道呢？」

　　「我要打電話。」Sophia Abbott的目光灼灼，像是打算把Erik生吃活剝似的。

　　「當然可以。」Erik收回那張照片，一派輕鬆，起身，他準備走出偵訊室，但似乎想起了什麼，轉頭補充著：「妳是要打電話給誰？當律師的那個弟弟？還是當藝術家的弟弟？」微笑。

　　

　　Erik讀到了Sophia Abbott的情緒——驚恐、憤怒以及慢慢地被推向崩潰邊緣的焦躁。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik不抽菸。即便以前混撞球場、混一堆酒吧，他都拒絕尼古丁進入肺部組織。不過，他並不會因此而厭惡所有抽菸的人，或者排斥他們。當然，二手煙對身體不好，Erik仍舊能避則避。而他現在跑到了局裡大夥一同聚集的抽菸小天地裡，倚著牆壁，看著來往的車輛。

　　他一向是個高傲且相當有自信的人，基本上Erik鮮少犯錯，並且他很固執——而且事情往往證明他是對的。以前，Erik會很驕傲地認為他的固執是別人無法企及的天份或者優勢，而現在，或許隨著年紀及經驗的累積，即便他還是認為自己很傲慢，但多少他以不再拿此貶低他人。

　　或許，一旦發現的自己在某些方面的微不足道時，這倒是個讓人反省自身的好機會。

　　他不確定方才的詢問是否真的達到目的？算不上成功，也算不上失敗。他們都清楚Sophia Abbott知道第四位女孩的下落，Erik卻沒能讓她說出來，而且還讓她打電話給律師——這意味著之後的盤問，都會有個礙眼的、討厭的、綁手綁腳的律師在旁。

　　他們能從Sophia Abbott口中得到的資訊已經少的可憐，Erik其實略感挫敗。不過往好處想是，這是個突破點，由於他們已經太接近答案了，所以Sophia Abbott必須拿出殺手鐧、免死金牌來護身。

　　 **很接近了。** 他忖著。 **但還不夠接近。**

　　偵訊結束後，Erik沒有回小房間，他是直接走出警局，到這裡來喘口氣。幾分鐘後，他發現Charles也走了過來，他們一同倚著會把西裝弄髒的牆壁，踩著亂七八糟的菸蒂，並肩望著來往的車輛。這種感覺有一點熟悉，像是第一天Erik帶Charles去對街的中國餐廳用餐時，他們沉默地看著路上的交通狀況，當時Charles還問了公車海報上的女明星是誰？Erik望了街頭的風景，他意外發現Emma Frost的海報開始佔領街頭。

　　又是個金髮藍眼漂亮的好萊塢新寵兒。

　　Erik愣了一下。金髮、藍眼？

　　

　　「Erik。」

　　

　　思緒再度被打斷，Erik望了望身邊的人，而對方拿出手機往馬路上一拍，隨後把手機上的圖片放大，讓警探一探究竟。

　　

　　「這輛黑色的福特已經是第三次經過這裡了。」

　　

　　


	15. Chase

　　「逮到他了。」當Charles講完電話後，立刻冒出此句關鍵語。

　　

　　Erik正愁著要做什麼反應。應該是先詢問Charles說這句話的意思為何？還是直接衝到停車處，開門上車？而Moira的出現幫Erik做了決定。

　　她帶點興奮之意，拿著、揮著手上的文件，很快地加入了另外兩人的圈子裡。Moira打開文件夾，指著幾張照片，還有手上好幾本時裝雜誌。

　　

　　「你們看！我一直在想，怎麼這些衣服如此眼熟？」她指著幾位被害者身上穿的洋裝，「後來Sophia Abbott提到Alaia這個牌子，所以我就查了一下。這幾件洋裝分別是2011、2012和2013年的春季洋裝，而且是同一個代言人：Emma Frost。」Moira抬眼，三個人交換了眼神。

　　「還有Emma Frost 也曾經代言過Alaia的鞋子，當時她拍的雜誌封面就是踏著一雙紅色高跟鞋。」

　　「Moira，妳知道Emma Frost大概什麼時候出道的嗎？」Charles詢問著。

　　「呃……其實她以前是模特兒，不算很有名，拍過一些MV，我記得她曾經在節目上說過，她大學時期加入過攝影社，而且也曾經當過一些藝術家畫作模特兒，那時候她就開始有接觸到演藝圈周圍的一些瑣碎吧。」Moira瞥了眼前這兩名完全不懂演藝圈運作的朋友們一眼，決定繼續說下去：「大概是在2010年時，她認識了Sebastian Shaw，Shaw很欣賞她，簽下她，安排她試鏡、讓她有機會在一些電影中擔任配角，接著她也拍了廣告代言，就這樣一路紅了上來。」聳肩。

　　「Shaw該不會是在某個畫廊或者展覽中挖掘到她的吧？」Charles挑眉。

　　「沒想到你知道？對，據說Shaw在某次的攝影展中看到她的照片，還有以她為主的一系列的畫作。所以……喂！你們去哪？」

　　

　　沒等Moira把話說完，兩人互看一眼後立刻跑向Erik的車子，非常有默契地分別坐上駕駛座、副駕駛座。Erik快速倒車，方向盤打旋，火速地揚長而去。

　 **是Emma Frost。** Erik腦子裡運轉著、浮現著所有的線索。 **他的八號球是Emma Frost。**

　　

　　「他的目標是Emma Frost，所以他可能會傷害她嗎？」Erik轉頭問著身邊的人。

　　「如果Sophia Abbott沒有出來自首，那麼，他會。但因為Sophia Abbott的緣故，所以他才一直還沒有傷害第四個女孩，也打亂了他原本的目標。你前兩天說過，Emma Frost的新電影要上映了，那是他的壓力源，導致他犯案的時間縮短。」Charles看了一眼手上的手機，道：「在第九大道轉彎。那台黑色福特剛剛轉彎了。」

　　「你怎麼知道那是他？」

　　「因為Sophia Abbott。她是服從性人格，這種人不可能會殺人。她一定是為了保護什麼比自己的生命還要重要的東西，所以她才不顧一切，為了只是希望警方能轉移注意力。Sophia Abbott有兩個弟弟，他們的雙親在他們年幼時就意外過世，所以Sophia Abbott從大姊變成父母的角色，她高中畢業就投入工作，身兼多職，為的是希望能照顧兩個弟弟並讓他們上大學。」

　　Charles嘆了口氣，道：「Peter Abbott，是她的小弟，也是藝術家的那位。他曾在五年前因為登山出了意外，差點死掉。雖然已經事過五年了，但Peter Abbott依舊有在服用一些藥物。Owen Abbott是律師，意思是他基本上都待在律師事務所中。我想他並不符合我的側寫：年紀不對、上班的地點也不對、Owen Abbott事業有成，他有個論及婚嫁的女友。」頓，「而藝術家通常都有個工作室。」

　　「Peter Abbott和Emma Frost是怎麼……」

　　

　　話方出口，Erik腦中立刻掠過Moira的話： _她大學時期加入過攝影社，而且也曾經當過一些藝術家畫作模特兒。_

　　Emma Frost離開了他，或許是在他出意外的時候。

　　

　　「你做的很好。」

　　

　　Erik又再度被Charles沒頭沒尾的話給攪亂了腦中的思緒，奇妙的是，Erik從不因此而對Charles感到憤怒或厭惡。

　　

　　「關於什麼？」

　　「關於Sophia Abbott。」轉首，豔藍色的雙眸正不偏不倚地矚著Erik，「你找到她的弱點：家人。」

　　

　　所以當自己故意問Sophia Abbott要打電話給誰的時候，她眼中的驚恐是真實的。對此，Erik有一種朦朧、不切實際的感覺。他在無形之中學會了Charles不斷強調的重點：問對的問題。

　　

　　「你怎麼知道那輛黑色福特是Peter Abbott？」

　　聳肩，「我說過，那輛車第三次經過警局了。第一次是我們剛到局裡時，我下車時看到的。之後我走出去打電話，又看到一次，接著就是剛剛了。」頓，「Sophia Abbott自首的事沒有跟她的家人提起，媒體也還沒有報導，但Peter Abbott或許從哪裡得到訊息，知道他大姊為了他自首了。即便是殺人如麻的兇手，心裡某處也是柔軟的——Abbott姊弟們的情感比我們想像中的親密。所以，Peter Abbott當然會想知道他的大姊現在是什麼狀況？」

　　「側寫中也說過，不明嫌犯有車子。」挑眉，「他或許可以喬裝成路人經過警局，那樣也不明顯，但逃走的速度就天差地別了。」深呼吸，吐氣，「紐約裡熙來人往，沒有誰會特別去注意某輛不顯眼的小車的。」

　　「你會。」Erik說著，低穩地、認真地訴說一件事實。

　　

　　Charles轉首。微睜大了雙眼，接著，他勾起一抹微笑。接受這句來自Erik的讚美。

　　

　　「對，我會。」

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles要求Erik把速度減慢，現在已經接近56、57街一些酒吧開門的時間，而這附近也是Peter Abbott遇到那些女孩的區域範圍內。他們一路尾隨著黑色福特，彎進了West 53rd St並朝著第十大道的方向前進。黑色福特的速度變慢，並且打了方向燈，停靠在路旁。

　　現在接近晚上八點，太陽已西沉，四月中的氣溫還是偏冷。Erik刻意在距離黑色福特三個身車後怠速，這個角度恰巧可以看見從黑色福特中走出來的人——皮衣、壓低的棒球帽、穿得相當輕便，這與Erik腦中的藝術家形象大相逕庭，看來並非每個藝術家都會染粉色頭髮或在微冷的四月天裡穿的輕飄飄地、如色票系列的衣裳。

　　一如Charles所言，Peter Abbott走進了一棟公寓，看來那就是他的工作室。一樓的窗簾似乎因開門之故而稍微晃了晃——再次被Charles說中，Peter Abbott的工作室在一棟老舊且不顯眼的公寓的一樓。因為方便運送被害的女孩們，他抱起她們從工作室走到車上不需要花上一分鐘的時間，況且，這裡人煙稀少，大部分人都會往酒吧的方向前進，不會有人留意這區塊。即便有人問起，Peter Abbott大可說他的朋友喝醉了之類的推托之詞。

　　不過，無論如何，紐約客是這樣的，他們敞開大門接受各種各式的文化，也默默地承受了人性的黑暗、邪惡、漠不關心。他們從不過問跟自己無關的事，同時，這個城市也學會了冷眼看待一切。這是一種自我保護，不會有人因此而責怪之。所以，不可能會有人多費心思去多看一眼路人在做什麼，這也表示，Peter Abbott的所作所為，即便這附近的鄰居看到了，也不曾問及或者放在心上。

　　當Peter Abbott橫抱著一位女孩走出來時，Erik握緊了拳頭，他制止自己不要過度激動以免指甲真的戳傷自己。他的視線黏在女孩身上，並且相當慶幸地發現女孩的雙腳還在——她的腳上穿了一雙高跟鞋，且因為距離之故，Erik不能確認女孩是否還有呼吸？

　　

　　 **逮到他了！**

　　

　　「我們的支援來了嗎？」

　　

　　支援？不，沒有時間了。他們需要以現行犯的名義逮捕他！Erik無視Charles的阻止，他開了車門就衝了下去。

　　

　　「Peter Abbott！」Erik邊喊邊衝了過去，根本沒時間亮警徽，「NYPD！」

　　

　　Erik一度以為戴棒球帽的男人會直接丟下手上的女孩，並且轉身逃跑——那傢伙看起來相當無害且如果正如Charles所言，他受過很重的傷，那表示他的體能不會太好，這樣的人不會跟警方起正面衝突，他們會選擇逃走。

　　但意料之外，Peter Abbott沒有逃走，他轉過身來，不知道從身上哪裡摸出一把槍，他拿著槍指著困在他手上的女孩的太陽穴。

　　一切發生的太快。沒有言語。沒有配樂。

　　Erik在路燈的光線下，似乎看見了女孩微弱地眨了眨眼，她被身後人用手臂勒住了咽喉，喘不過氣、說不出話，而且因為藥物之故，她沒有任何力氣抵抗。

　　

　　「不，Peter！」Charles從Erik身後竄出，並且越過拿起槍指著對方的警探，他雙手呈投降之勢，表示善意——毫無武器。

　　

　　雖然Erik此刻想出聲說些什麼，或者一把將Charles拽過來，這位犯罪心理學教授實在太小看現實生活了！那些罪犯側寫、心理學什麼的，是學術上的東西、是在課本上的圖片、文字。處在NYPD的生活裡，真正接觸那些罪惡時，這些理論全都不管用，像廢紙、廣告單一樣，令人厭煩。

　　Erik在心裡跟自己打賭，Charles這輩子肯定還沒碰過槍，也絕對不知道扣下扳機的滋味以及被別人用槍指著腦袋的驚恐。此刻，Erik確實很不滿如貴族一般的Charles，但心裡某處卻指責自己的行為。

　　

　　「Hi, Peter。我是Charles，嗯，我不是警察，你看我沒有任何武器。我在哥倫比亞大學教書，真的，你若不信可以去google看看。」Charles笑著，但Erik卻有那麼點心驚膽戰，「聽我說，你不會傷害她。對，你不會傷害她，因為你很愛她。」頓，「就像你愛Emma一樣。」

　　

　　Peter Abbott抬眼，原先還有些混亂或者緊張的神情，現在稍稍緩了些許，看來也有些柔軟。但他依舊勒著女孩，只是力道稍微放輕了一些。Peter Abbott搖搖頭，似乎有什麼聲音在他腦中怒吼著，他對自己咆嘯了幾句，接著，他怒視著Charles，槍口依舊抵在女孩太陽穴上。

　　

　　「Sophia呢？她在哪？」

　　

　　這是Peter Abbott第一句開口對他們說的話。Erik感覺心裡某處被擊中，眼前這個殘害了三條人命的年輕人，對他們丟出來的第一句話居然是關心自己的姊姊。正如Charles說過的，Abbott姊弟的感情，比想像中的來的緊密。

　　

　　「她在局裡。放心，Owen正趕過去。」聽到大哥的名字時，Peter Abbott看來又更加柔弱了些，「你的姊姊已經打電話給Owen，他們不會有事。」

　　

　　Peter Abbott恍惚地點了點頭，看似接受了Charles的回覆，又看似進入了某種個人世界一般。他斷斷續續地說了一些單詞，Erik無法聽得清晰。

　　

　　「Peter，跟我們一起回去。一起回去見Sophia和Owen。」Charles小心翼翼地往前踏了一步。

　　

　　Peter Abbott抬頭，像是接受了什麼。接著，他鬆開手，讓懷中的女孩倒地——這不是什麼好預兆，在Charles分神看了眼女孩的同時，Peter Abbott將槍舉起，抵住自己的太陽穴。

　　

　　「幫我告訴Sophia和Owen，我很抱歉。」

　　「不！Peter！」Charles的聲音緊繃。

　　

　　下一秒，槍聲響起，血液飛濺。

　　Charles愣愣地望著血花綻放之處，接著，他聽見Erik從自己身邊走過的聲音，他瞅見Erik臉上的堅毅及冷淡——Erik Lehnsherr，優秀的警探，NYPD的神射手。

　　Erik快步走到Peter Abbott身邊，踢掉那把槍，將Peter Abbott雙手反轉在腰後，暫且扣上手銬。接著，Charles聽見救護車的聲音以及好幾輛警車趕來現場。Erik對著同仁們說了些什麼，醫護人員下車，將倒地的女孩抱起，緊急送往醫院。還有一位醫護人員走近Peter Abbott，幫他將右手臂上的槍傷做緊急包紮。

　　Moira湊過來跟Erik說了些什麼，Erik點了點頭，隨後他們各自朝反方向走去。Erik走向坐在車蓋上的Charles，兩人注視著彼此，沒有誰先開口說話。

　　Erik先笑了笑，淺淺地。

　　

　　「Dinner？」

　　

　　Charles回報微笑，點了點頭。


	16. Gamble Fund

　　四月底的溫度開始有了明顯的變化。偶爾，紐約的春天會飄點細雨。

　　Charles抱起這一節課的資料，草草地收起，他需要趕去較遠一點的教室接著上下一堂犯罪心理學概論。

　　Abbott的案件正進入司法程序中，當Moira等人走進Peter Abbott的工作室後，他們發現整屋子滿滿的Emma Frost的畫像及攝影照片——數量之多，讓大夥都傻眼。

　　Peter Abbott與Emma Frost是大學時期的朋友，他們參加同樣的社團，也有相同的興趣，兩人甚至也短暫的交往過一段日子。但Emma Frost在Peter Abbott最需要她的時候，正巧出國進修了表演藝術，而她並不曉得Peter Abbott發生的悲劇。待她回國，Sebastian Shaw找上了她，她的演藝生活正式開始，同時，她也失去了與以前老朋友共聚的時光。

　　Peter Abbott試圖找過Emma Frost，但已經是公眾人物的Emma Frost，身邊總是會有人為了她的安全及隱私而阻擋陌生人的打探。

　　Peter Abbott還是繼續他的藝術家生涯，他不斷創作也繼續旅行各地拍攝各種風景、照片。他因為曾去過幾次大姊工作的店裡之故，無意間遇見了Gina Brown，並發現她酷似自己心心念念的Emma Frost。他找到Gina Brown，並邀請她擔任他的畫作模特兒，因此，他們才有進一步的認識。Jill White及Amy Moore同樣也是在Sophia Abbott的店裡遇到的。

　　這些女孩先後都擔任過Peter Abbott的模特兒，Peter Abbott沒有虧待過她們，對她們也從不踰矩——關於這段故事，是從Charles及Erik走訪的那幾間性工作者專門泡的酒吧裡打探到的消息，那裡的人確實對Peter Abbott有些印象，他們異口同聲地說著Peter Abbott是個好人，卻沒想到難得以不帶有色眼光看待自己同類的人，居然是殘殺同類的兇手。

　　Peter Abbott把Gina Brown困在工作室整整六個月的時間，這段時間還替Gina Brown繳交房租、有時還去她的公寓拿換洗的衣服，所以她的室友一直誤以為Gina Brown有回家，只是頻率較少而已。

　　至於紅色的高跟鞋，在Peter Abbott攝影集裡的Emma Frost總踩著一雙紅色高跟鞋——與她鮮艷的藍眼睛成了對比，卻依舊美豔、迷人。Peter Abbott送給Emma Frost的第一份禮物，就是一雙紅色的高跟鞋。Emma Frost很喜愛它，他們約會時，她總會穿著它。而當Emma Frost離去後，Peter Abbott產生了認為穿上紅鞋的人都會離他而去的幻想。

　　只要丟掉紅鞋、砍掉她們的腳，這些女孩就再也不會離開他了。而警方也在Peter Abbott的工作室中找到了消防用的斧頭。第一個發現的人，是Sophia Abbott。因為她曾在Peter Abbott離開工作室時來恰巧來拜訪他——當時他正開車前往公園，將Amy Moore的屍體運走。

　　雖然Peter Abbott已經盡可能將工作室整理過，但Sophia Abbott從斧頭、血跡還有被放在一旁的紅鞋子中聯想到近日來專門殘害性工作者的連續殺人案，不祥的預感驟然升起，而最重要的是，她看到了一名躺在一張單人床上，意識模糊的女孩。Sophia Abbott得知真相後，也暗中積極地搜尋可騙得過警方、說服警方自己是兇手的證據。

　　最後，她自首轉移警方注意，並且她真誠的希望自己能替弟弟頂罪，她說，Peter Abbott人生已經走的夠崎嶇，她不忍心自己的弟弟去蹲大牢。而她在投案前留下訊息給Peter Abbott，要求他『不要做傻事』一切交給她就可以了。Peter Abbott因此而慌了手腳，沒有依照原先計畫將第四位女孩殺害。

　　扭曲的親情。扭曲的愛情。

　　Charles在心中不勝唏噓。他步出建築物外，瞅見多日不見的警探正站在樓梯下方。Erik抬頭，與Charles四目交接，後者勾起笑，輕盈地走下階梯。他們一同走了一段路，沒有誰先開口。

　　Charles很清楚Erik並不是來報告案情進度，一來Moira定時會打電話給他，跟他閒聊這案件的最新狀況；二來，Erik很明顯的就是不會和別人討論工作的事的人。Charles試著推測Erik來此的目的，卻又一時之間找不到什麼Erik會出現校園的理由。所以，他決定不動聲色，因為他知道，Erik想講時，他會親自開口解釋。

　　

　　像想起什麼似的，Charles笑了出來，並愉悅地說著：「嘿，什麼時候來下棋？你還欠我一盤棋吧！」

　　

　　Erik沒搭腔，只是淡淡地勾了一抹笑。

　　

　　「對了，那個時候，你為什麼要我跟你一起回警局？」一直沒有機會提出的問題，好奇，「我以為你贏了會要我答應你不要再堅持自己的側寫什麼的。」聳肩。

　　「我像是那種剛愎自用的人？」挑眉。

　　「很接近啊。」回嘴。

　　

　　他們再度一同笑了起來，默契，像病毒般無可救藥地感染了彼此。

　　

　　「雖然你不可能贏，但我很好奇，如果我真的不幸地輸了，你會要求我做什麼？」

　　Charles停下腳步，並認真地想了想，隨後，他笑著說：「嗯……或許是要你給我一個驚喜吧。」因笑容之故，豔藍色的雙眼微瞇。

　　

　　Erik轉身，慢慢地接近了Charles，他們彼此對望，幾秒鐘的沉默，Erik開口道：「或許我可以給你兩個。」

　　

　　他在豔藍色的雙眸中看見自己的倒影。

　　接著，Erik伸手輕輕地握住了Charles的手臂，他俯下身，在Charles額上落下一吻。上課鐘聲響起，中斷了這一吻的有效期限。

　　起身，Erik朝還微愣的Charles微笑，並將自己手上的物品舉到Charles眼前，晃了晃。隨即，Charles感覺到有雨滴悄悄滴在自己的臉龐上。抬眼，天空已經捲起灰黑色的雲朵。

　　Charles接過Erik遞給他的傘，不記得是否有開口道謝。在自己咀嚼著這一連串舉動的意味之際，Erik已往旁邊跨了一步，準備轉身離去。

　　

　　「Goodbye, Professor Xavier.」

　　

　　警探從年輕教授身邊擦肩離去。

　　Charles回頭，在綿綿細雨中凝視著Erik離去的方向。他還是不知道Erik來這裡的目的，不過，看來，不重要了。他撐開傘，往教室方向前進。

　　Erik回頭，當雨珠飄落在睫毛上稍嫌模糊了視野，他瞧見Charles撐起傘背對著自己離開。Erik繼續望著他，並倒退地走了幾步，接著，他綻開微笑，在心裡向Charles Xavier道謝。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik回到局裡，脫掉沾滿雨水的外套，並與一名身著西裝臉上完全沒有任何笑容、身上至少有兩把槍的人擦肩而過。他停下腳步，轉過頭去，發現西裝男人身後還跟了一個黑人翻版的007、一位義大利裔的男人和一名看起來像大學生的高瘦大男孩。Erik再把視線轉回西裝男人身上，並發現自己漏看了走在最前頭那位金髮藍眼的大美女。

　　看起來是一個團隊。

　　不是那麼感興趣，但又有點好奇，轉身，他不再盯著那些人瞧。而接著，他聽見金髮美女自我介紹後，並介紹其他人，有Agent Hotchner、Agent Rossi、Agent Morgan以及Dr. Reid。

　　此時，Moira朝著Erik走了過來，她也注意到那群人，並用眼神示意Erik轉頭多瞥他們一眼。他們兩人目送著那群團隊走到隔壁的專案組去。

　　

　　「他們是從DC來的。」Moira語帶暗示地說著，「BAU。皇后區的電鋸分屍案請他們來幫忙。」輕笑。

　　

　　Erik沒做回答，只是笑了笑，一切盡在不言中。

　　拉開椅子，他坐下，並開始翻閱著新案子的照片及檔案，再次全神貫注地投入要花上一輩子去糾纏的工作。

　　這工作中，有同伴的吵鬧、有血腥可怕慘不忍賭的畫面、有人性糾葛的黑暗面、有永遠都無法決定是非對錯的道德灰色地帶、有煩死人不償命的記者、有新人的傻裡傻氣，偶爾，還有那抹透亮如琉璃水晶的豔藍色雙眸的主人——哥倫比亞大學犯罪心理學教授，Charles Xavier。

 

 

 

　　【Eight-ball 全文完】

　　


	17. 後記

　　很高興能夠寫完這篇文，其實比我想像中的還短(擦汗)。

　　說真的，這是我第一次寫EC文，也是第一次寫這種梗。其實寫的有點戰戰兢兢，一直很擔心寫不好，寫壞了劇情很對不住讀者們。

　　而這差不多三個禮拜以來的連載，真的謝謝大家的支持以及非常多的愛&鼓勵。我實在很辭不達意，沒辦法非常詳細地回覆給每個來看文、留言的各位，但我想說的還是那句老話：我真的非常謝謝你們！

　　關於《Eight-ball》這篇文有很多細節處我沒有一一解釋，趁我還記得，我粗略的回答一下大家可能比較感興趣的部份。

　　1. 提問。其實這裡，大家印象深刻的應該是Charles一直強調的『問對的問題』。是的，其實這是《破案之神》裡，為了要給對方心理上的壓力而使用的一個手法。在資訊不對稱的情況下，被詢問者以為提問方知道自己很多事，自然而然，就把那些根本沒有任何針對性的問題代入自己的狀況，同時也不小心洩漏出秘密了，此時，提問方若是繼續不動聲色的問下去，很快就能擊破被詢問者的保護殼。而在《住在大腦裡的八個騙子》也提到，人的大腦的選擇性記憶會只記住對自己有用的、稱讚的記憶，為了要保護自己。提問者的問題可能勾起被詢問者的某些記憶或者聯想，所以很輕易的就給被詢問者心理層面上的壓力。

　　當然，這並非說大家都可以一下子就達到這種技巧。這種技巧還是需要透過非常多的觀察、實驗才抓的住核心的。讓被詢問者以為自己被『逮到了』，是這個手法的要點。針對對方的弱點施壓，如此而已。

　　2. Profile。文中的Profile絕大多數是我瞎寫出來的，不見得準確，也沒有什麼參考價值啦！不過我有根據手邊的參考資料來做Profile的推敲，所以，我很認真的在寫，只是我不能保證這真的正確。

　　

　　寫這篇文當然需要參考資料，和推使我寫這篇文的契機：

　　契機：

　　1. 《八百萬種死法》，我很喜歡這裡頭有點頹廢但不是主角威能的馬修。也因為這本書的關係，我很自然地把《Eight-ball》的場景放在紐約。當然，還有別的原因所以我選擇紐約。

　　2. 《心囚》，這本書的主角是一個身心都受到非常嚴重傷害的警探，他與可怕的連續殺人犯斡旋許久，後者毀了他大半的生活，也毀了他。而這個警探有維柯丁上癮，這也讓我想到《Doctor House》。其實我並不是一開始就想到維柯丁的，而是當我寫到時，突然想起這點，原來隱約之中，我已經被此書給潛移默化了？哈。

　　

　　參考資料：

　　1. 《破案之神：FBI特級重犯追緝實錄》，這本書的作者是當初創立BAU的其中一人。書裡有非常多豐富的關於側寫的資訊，《Eight-ball》裡只用到了其中兩三個技巧而已。

　　2. 《Criminal Mind》影集。不用多說，非常好看！而且也有很多有意思的故事在其中。也是我的靈感來源啊！

　　3. 《住在大腦裡的八個騙子》，這本書我並沒有看完，我是隨手翻翻、隨意閱覽，但是要找一些跟大腦(偏心理學層面)的資料時，這本書還不錯。

　　4. 《國家地理旅行家：紐約》，這本書原本是去年我在計畫今年要去紐約時，朋友借我的書，不過後來變成我的參考地圖。

　　5. Google Map。一個不小心就玩的太開心，結果忘了回來寫文|||。

　　6. Google大神。搞不清楚、不確定的、疑惑的就丟上去，總會找到很多有用、有趣的資料的！

　　

　　哎呀，不好意思，後記居然寫超多。囧>

　　謝謝大家的耐心啊！話說，如果有問題的話，還是歡迎提問喔，我會盡我所能的回覆的。

　　另外，我相信有些人可能會很錯愕結局居然就這樣了嗎？哈哈哈，其實我有規劃可能會再寫續篇，也就是……把Erik!警探變成一個系列，當然，前提是大家想看啦。因為《Eight-ball》出現很多xmen的角色，卻沒有機會讓他們有舞台發揮，我覺得很可惜。所以，希望有機會繼續寫他們的故事。

　　關於這篇文的分級明明在NC17卻沒有任何肉？這、這個嘛，我看看能否寫在番外篇吧？我盡力！大概這樣！謝謝各位～

　　Purple 2014/05

　　


End file.
